abhiprerna
by abhiprerna
Summary: as we all have seen how our beloved aditya sir aka SR. INSPECTOR ABHI has been suspected...but he will never express his feelings...cuz...daya will always be there for him...but what if daya to supect him...what will happened...(abhijeet's birthday special)
1. Chapter 1

PRERNA hey this is my first story...dedicated to my special aditya sir...  
I'm die heart fan of him...he is just awesome... nobody can take his place..

without wasting time lets start ...

INTRODUCTION:- My motive for this story is...we have already seen that how abhi (aditya sir) is suspected every time...but he will never say anything... he will respect his senior as well as juniors too...he will fight for every person who is innocent...but when he need someone nobody will be with him except daya...

daya his buddy cum brother (actually his heart beat)...but if daya too started suspecting abhi ...how the situation will be ...how he will handle himself as well as whole CID TEAM...?

IN BUREAU...  
all were present except ABHI...all were in good mood...

daya was about to submit one file to ACP..but he felt something is missing...actually he forgot to put date in that file..

daya :- are freddy aaj ki date kya hai ?

freddy :- pata nahi sir...

daya:- (daya in teasing mood) kya pata nahi... huuhh...tumse yeh ummid nahi thi freddy...

freddy :- sir...woh...wohhh...

shreya :- sir aaj ki date 13 july hai...

daya :- thanks shreya...

shreya :- welcome sir

daya was writing date ...and he started thinking and smiling...

purvi :- kya hua sir...achanak smile kyun?

daya :- purvi kahi din ho gaye na...humne kuch nahi kiya

sachin :- kuch matlab kya sir?

daya :- enjoy nahi kiya...party nahi kiyi ...

pankaj :- haan sir...chalo aaj kahi bahar chalte hai...bhuk bhi lagi hai bohot..

daya :- mai aaj ki baat nahi kar raha...but jarur karenge ...bohot badi party hogi...hum sabke life mein bohot badi memory ban jayegi...

rajat interrupt in between...

rajat :- kya baat hai sir ... aap party ki baat kar rahe ho toh bohot khas baat hogi...

daya :- haan bohot khas baat hai...(smiling)

sachin :- par kya sir...

freddy :- haan sir jaldi bataiye na...

shreya :- aisa kya hai ...jo aap khud party de rahe ho...

purvi :- sir ab bas ha...mujhse ye suspense bardasht nahi hota...

rajat :- haan ab bata bhi dijiye...

pankaj :- mujhe is suspense ke maare bhuk lag rahi hai...

purvi :- tum chup raho pankaj...sir aap bataiye kya hai...

daya :- woh agle hafte...

purvi :- agle hafte kya sir ..

daya :- agle hafte hamare abhi ka birthday hai...

shreya :- are haan sir mai toh bhul hi gayi thi...

freddy :- haan hum itni badi baat kaise bhul gaye ...

purvi :- bhul gaye toh koi baat nahi...ab toh sabko pata chal gaya na...ab hum hamare special abhi sir ke liye kuch khas karenge...

daya :- exactly...you are right purvi...

rajat :- toh boliye sir ..hume kya karna hai...

daya :- are nahi nahi rajat ...abhi kuch nahi karna...abhi se taiyyari shuru ho gayi toh use pata chal jayega..

sachin :- woh toh hai sir...abhi sir se bachke kuch karna...mmmm not possible

purvi :- idea ! abhi hum bas plan karke rakhte hai...jo kuch karna hai hum 20th ke raat 12 baje karenge...  
aur sab log apna apna kaam karo...on the spot hum sab kuch karenge...but birthday hum abhi sir ke ghar pe nahi karenge...

daya :- toh kaha ?

purvi :- abhi sir ke ghar mein chupna aapke bas ki bhi baat nahi ...toh hum kaise?

daya :- yeh toh maine socha hi nahi ...(and started thinking)

shreya :- ek idea hai...

rajat :- toh jaldi bolo na...

shreya :- daya sir ke ghar pe chalega ?

purvi :- daya sir ke ghar pe hum sabko pohochne mein hi kafi waqt lag jayega...agar us din kisi case mein fas gaye toh pata nahi kya hoga...kuch aur sochna padega

rajat :- toh bas ek hi raasta hai ...

nikhil :- woh kya sir ..?

rajat :- bureau

daya :- kya bureau?

rajat :- haan sir...waise bhi abhijeet sir ko 12 bajne se pehle aap lekar jaiye...aur koi cheez bhul gaye aisa kehke wapas leke aana...tab tak hum yaha fatafat arrange kar denge...hume kahi bahar bhi jane ki jarurat nahi...toh kaam jaldi ho jayega...

freddy :- haan ye baat ekdam pakki lagti hai

daya :- haan rajat...logically superb plan diya tumne...

nikhil :- sssshhh ssshhhhh sssshhhhh abhijeet sir aa gaye..

while listening this all went their own desk and again started their file work ...

abhijeet entered ...all wish him good morning with smiling face

abhi : good morning

daya : kya baat hai boss

abhi : kya ?

daya : tum aaj late kaise ho gaye ? waise toh SR. INSPECTOR ABHIJEET ...oops THE SUPERMAN hamesha waqt ke pakke hai...aaj kya hua...

abhi : kya yaar daya tu bhi na...yaar raaste mein gadi kharab ho gayi thi..

daya :- kya kaha pe ?

abhi :- bandra mein ...

daya :- accha...toh mujhe bula lete ... tum hamesha mujhe bula lete ho na

abhi :- are yaar ...maine aise hi nahi bulaya...socha tumhe kyu pareshaan karu..

daya :- (daya was stunned) tum kabse mujhe pareshan karne lage ?

abhi :- mere kehne ka ye matlab nahi tha daya

daya :- haan thik hai ..thik hai...ab galti kar diyi toh tumhe saja bhi milegi ...

abhi :- abe kya yaar...

daya :- no behes ... nahitoh penalty badh jayegi...

abhi :- thik hai bhai ...bol mujhe kya karna hoga ?

daya :- haaan...good ...toh chalo ready ho jao apna bank balance khali karne ke liye

abhi :- kya? par kyu?

daya :- mujhe shopping karni hai...

abhi :- phirse ?

daya :- (straighting his collar) yes mere bhai

abhi :- raat ko chalte hai...

daya :- sacchi...thankyou boss... i love u , i love uuuuu

abhi : haan thik hai...rehne de... ab jake kaam karo...

shreya : abhijeet sir bhi ajeeb hai...unhone aisi bhi kya galti kar diyi ki unko apne sare paise daya sir pe lootane hai

freddy : abhijeet sir sirf daya sir pe hi toh paise lootate hai...unke life mein dusra hai hi kaun?

purvi : thik kaha sir...ye dono bohot hi ajeeb hai...par inke jaisa koi nahi hai...

FULL DAY SPEND IN FILE WORK THAT TOO WITHOUT ANY CASE

AT NIGHT

daya : yaar abhi jaldi chalo shopping karni hai

abhi : aa raha hoon bhai

daya : mmm chale ?

abhi : chalo

both sitted in quallis now ... on the way for their shopping

daya : accha abhi agar mai tumhe ek offer doon toh ?

abhi : kaisi offer ?

daya : mai apne liye aaj kuch nahi leta par tumhe shopping karni padegi toh tum kya shopping karoge

abhi : mujhe kuch nahi chahiye

daya : aur agar maine bola ki tumhe compulsory lena hai toh

abhi : toh le lunga kuch toh

daya : par kya ?

abhi : sabke liye kuch na kuch le loonga

daya : toh chalo lete hai

abhi : sacchi ?

daya : haan boss...last week tumne mujhe shopping karwai abhi baki logo ko bhi lelo

they went in mall, abhi take shirts for daya freddy rajat sachin nikhil pankaj and tops for tarika shreya and purvi and 2 coats for ACP & Salunkhe

NEXT DAY (14th july)

abhi daya entered in bureau all wish them ...they too wished... All saw they have lots of bags in their hand...

purvi : ye sab kya hai sir ?

shreya : ye itni saari bags kiske liye ?

freddy : kaha se laye ho itni saari bags ?

nikhil : kya hai in bags mein sir

duo smile

rajat : kya hua sir aaj aap dono bohot khush lag rahe ho...

sachin : ab hum logo se bhi share kijiye ...aapki khushi ki wajah

daya : haan haan batate hai pehle line lagao

pankaj : line kyu sir

abhi : are pankaj jo kaha hai woh kar na

all in one line ...

abhi gave to shirt to pankaj freddy nikhil sachin & rajat...then tops to shreya purvi ...

pankaj : sir aap na bohot acche ho ...thankyou so much

shreya : sir par aap toh daya sir ko shopping ke liye leke gaye the...phir yeh sab humare liye kyu?/

abhi : ye sab tumhare daya sir ki wajah se hi tum logo ko mila hai

purvi : woh kaise ?

abhi : isne khud shopping na karke mujhse karwai...mujhe toh kuch nahi chahiye tha toh socha tum logo ke liye hi kuch leke chalu...

daya : haan aur sab mujhe thanks bolne ki bajay ise thanks bol rahe ho

purvi : liya toh abhi sir ne hi na

daya : abhi sir ki chamchi ...tujhe toh dekh hi lunga

purvi ran daya started chasing her...whole bureau laughing on them...

abhi : accha shreya...yeh top tarika ke liye hai ...tum use de dena

shreya : sir mai kyu...aapne liya hai ...toh aap hi dena

abhi : are yaar samjha karo...maine diya toh salunkhe sir ka mood kharab ho jayega

shreya : thik hai sir...par mai aapka naam bata dungi

freddy : sir aapne daya sir ko kuch nahi liya?

daya : kya baat kar rahe ho freddy ? abhi aur mere liye nahi lega? mera shirt ghar pe hai...

abhi looked at him...both exchange a sweet glance ,,,,...

abhi : daya ye lo...ye 2 coats tum dena ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir ko...woh bhi tumhari taraf se

daya : mai kyu tumhara gift hai tumhe hi dena padega

abhi : no behes... nahi toh teri bhi penalty badh jayegi

sudden ACP sir entered in bureau ...again all wish him..he too

ACP : abhijeet daya

duo : yes sir

ACP : juhu beach pe ek laash mili hai...forensic mein bhej diyi hai ...jao salunkhe ko puch ke aao?

duo : yes sir...

daya : chalo guys forensic chalna hai

FORENSIC LAB

abhi : hello tarika

tarika : hi abhi

abhi : kaisi hai aap

tarika : mai toh bikul thik hoon

salunkhe : are bhai ...hum bhi hai yaha pe

abhi : are sir ...maine toh aapko dekha hi nahi

salunkhe : tum mujhe kaise dekhoge ? tum toh bas tarika ko dekho ...mujhe mat dekho

abhi : aapko dekhna bhi kaun chahta hai ?

all laughed on this dialogue

salunkhe : kya kaha tumne ?

daya : kuch nahi sir...aap lash ke barein mein kuch batao na

tarika : daya is ladki ki maut zeher se hui hai

abhi : kya ?

tarika : haan abhi...woh bhi kisi saste se zeher se iski maut hui...jo har gali ke medical shop ya pharmacy mein mil jayega

abhi : toh khooni bada hi chalak hai...

daya : haan use pata hai ...ki agar woh koi khaas kisam ka zeher istamal karega toh jaldi pakda jayega...

abhi : thankyou tarika

salunkhe : abhi tak hua nahi hai

abhi : haan toh boliye na chup kyu the itni der se ?

salunkhe : is ladki ke shoes mein ek chemical laga hai

rajat : kaisa chemical sir ?

salunkhe : rajat ye koi aisa chemical hai...jo sirf glue banane wali factories mein milta hai

daya : ye badi acchi baat hai ...ab is ladki ke bare mein pata lagana asaan ho gaya

salunkhe : kyu pata lagana hai tumhe is ladki ke barein mein

daya : matlab ?

salunkhe : matlab yeh ki is ladki ka naam rita hai... aur ye bank of baroda mein kaam karti thi...

abhi : aapko kaise pata chala?

tarika : abhi...iske purse mein iska bank ID mila hai...ye dekho

abhi : (while seeing that ID) yaar ye ladki andheri east mein rehti thi ...aur waha toh aisi koi bhi factory nahi

daya : haan boss

purvi : sir hume pehle woh factory dhundni padegi

abhi : haan purvi...

daya : rajat tum sachin purvi aur shreya jake factory dhundo tab tak hum is bank of baroda mein jake puchtach karte hai...

IN BANK OF BARODA

Abhi : excuse me !

manager : jee kahiye

freddy : CID

manager : CID ? kya baat hai sir

daya : jara aap log is ladki ka photo dekhiye ...kya aap ise jaante hai

manager : sir ye toh rita hai aur ye yahi pe kaam karti hai...par ise kya hua

abhi : kisine iska khoon kar diya

all shocked... one girl her name was simran come in front

simran : sir kaise hua ye sab

daya : kisine ise zeher diya tha

abhi : kya aapko kisi pe koi shaq hai ?

simran : haan sir...woh kafi dino se pareshaan thi

freddy : aapne unhe pucha nahi ki woh kis cheez ke liye pareshaan thi

simran : poocha tha sir...usne kaha ki woh kisise chutkara pana chahti thi...jab maine use poocha ki kisse ? ...toh usne kisi sameer ka naam liya

abhi : sameer...kaun hai ye sameer

simran : yeh toh mujhe bhi nahi pata

daya : thik hai thankyou...freddy in sabke naam aur number lelo...aur aap sab logo mein se koi bhi mumbai ke bahar nahi jayega

abhi : thankyou ...jarurat padi toh phir aayenge aapko pareshaan karne

IN BUREAU

abhi daya was discussing about case ...while rajat and team entered in bureau

rajat : sir bohot badi khabar mili hai ... sir goregoan ke glue factory mein se pata chala hai ki ye rita ...3-4 din se waha jati thi

abhi : kyu ? kisse milne ?

purvi : sir company ke malik se milne

daya : kaun hai ye company ka malik?

nikhil : sir uska naam sameer hai ...

abhi : kya sameer? par bank se pata chala ki rita sameer se chutkara pana chahti thi...phir woh 3-4 din se use milne kyu jati thi

shreya : sir factory ke watchman se pata chala ki sameer aur rita ka chakkar chal raha tha ...

daya : kya?

pankaj : haan sir ...aur un dono ke beech mein ladayi bhi hoti thi...kyunki woh usse shadi nahi karna chahta tha

abhi : is sameer se milna padega daya

daya : haan boss... rajat chalo factory chalte hai

rajat : sir par woh is waqt mumbai mein nahi...woh aaj subah hi bangalore gaya hai

abhi : chuha bhaag gaya ... par kab tak bhagega ?

daya : sachin us factory mein call karke uski koi photo aur addreess mangwao

pankaj : ye raha address

shreya : ye rahi photo

abhi : pehle se hi sab kuch leke aaye ho ... great job guys

purvi called to someone she talked and said to abhi : sir ye sameer koi bangalore wangalore nahi gaya ...woh apne kisi dost ke pass chupke baitha hai

daya : kya baat hai ...juniors toh kafi hoshiyaar ho gaye

purvi : abhi sir se sikha hai

daya : sirf abhi sir se...

purvi : aapse bhi bohot kuch seekha hai

abhi : acchhaaaaa ( all laughed )

rajat : sir aap yahi rukiye hum abhi pakad ke laate hai sameer naam ki chidiya ko

abhi : tu bhi meri copy karne laga

rajat : bas seekh raha hoon sir

team went and caught sameer ...now in bureau ...daya gave him tight slap

daya : bol kyu mara rita ko ?  
sameer : sahab mai ek glue factory chalata hoon...par waha pe ek don chupa tha 2 din se ...

abhi : kaun hai woh ?

sameer : katori tamta

daya : us katori tamta ko tumhe apne factory mein chupne diya ...desh se gaddari ki hai tumne...desh se

sameer : rita ko pata chal gaya tha ki maine use factory mein chupaya tha ...woh sabko batane wali thi isliye majburan use khana khane ke liye leke gaya aur waha uske khane mein zeher milaya... isse pehle ki woh police station pohochti usne dum tod diya

abhi : ek don ko chupane ke liye ek masoom ki jaan liyi tumne...{abhijeet showing him a little indian flag on his desk} is tirange ko dekh rahe ho na sameer...yeh sirf 3 rang nahi hai...bahaduri sabhyata aur khushali ke pratik hai...aur jab bhi koi gaddar iski taraf aankh uthake dekhta hai toh uska namonishan is dharti se mita diya jata hai...

daya : sachin le jao ise

abhi : yaar daya ... ye katori tamta yaha kya karne aaya hoga?

daya : use jald se jald dhundna padega

abhi : pichli baar uske bhai ko mara tha ab iski bhi bari aa gayi hai

ACP : kya hua ...kya soch rahe ho tum dono ?

abhi explained everything to ACP about katori tamta...

daya : use toh is baar dekh lenge ... woh bhi yaad rakhega ki kisse pala pada hai...

ACP : haan daya ... ab hum ise nahi chodenge ...bas ye kauwa hath mein aa jaaye

daya : mai toh iski gardan marod dunga ...

while DCP Chitrole entered in bureau...

DCP : kiski gardan marodne ki baat ho rahi hai .

abhi : lo bhai inhi ki kami thi...ye sahab bhi aa gaye

DCP : kyu mai nahi aa sakta ?

ACP : aisi koi baat nahi sir... abhijeet ka matlab ye tha ki aap aa gaye hai toh koi buri khabar bhi laye honge

DCP : tumhe kaise pata chala

daya : matlab sachme buri khabar laye hai aap

DCP : sirf buri khabar nahi sabse buri khabar leke aaya hoon

abhi : aur woh sabse buri khabar kya hai ?

DCP : mere khabri se pata chala hai ki CID mein koi ek officer katori tamta he haton bik gaya hai

ACP : ye kya bake ja rahe hai aap...aapko pata bhi hai kinpe shak kar rahe hai aap?

DCP : haan pata hai CID team ke kisi ek officer pe jo abhi ek gaddar ban gaya hai.

daya : ye aap kaisi baatein kar rahe hai sir?

abhi : It's just impossible...yaha pe koi bhi gaddar nahi hai sir

DCP : Srivastava mujhe pata hai ki tumhe ACP aur daya pe apne aap se bhi jyada bharosa hai ...par un juniors ki kaun guarantee dega ?

abhi : mai deta hoon aapko guarantee...mere juniors aisa kuch nahi kar sakte...kaam kiya hai maine unke sath...dekha hai unhe khatron se khelte hue...CID ki shan ko mitti mein nahi milne denge woh ... aap jara us khabri kaam bataiye jisne aapko ye galat khabar diyi hai...mai khud jakar uski khabar leke aata hoon...

DCP : mangu naam hai uska...tumhe confirm karna hai toh kar lo...chickoo wadi ke chawl mein rehta hai

abhi : okay

DCP : mai chalta hoon ...aur ha jara sambhal ke (and he went outside the CID Bureau)

abhi : inki himmat kaise hui hamare team pe ungli uthane ki

daya : chod yaar abhi... tum bhi kiski baat leke baith gaye...

ACP : haan is chitrole ki toh aadat hi hai CID team ko nicha dikhane ki...mauka mile toh hamari ijjat uchalne lag jata hai...

abhi : par pata nahi ...mujhe us mangu pe shak ho raha hai

daya : yaar chod is baat ko ...chal khana khane chalte hai

they both were in sunshine restaurant ...but abhi was not eating properly ...continously he was thoinking about what DCP Chitrole said in Bureau...

daya : pehle khana kha lo ...aur phir sochna jo tumhe sochna hai ...aur please haan apna yeh sharp dimag khana khane ke baad chalana

abhi : kha toh raha hoon

daya : dikh raha hai

AT NIGHT (abhi & daya in quallis ...on the way to their home...but abhi was still little tensed)

abhi : daya gadi roko

daya : par kyu?

abhi : mai us mangu se milke aata hoon

daya : kal chale jana ...abhi bohot raat ho gayi hai... dekho raat ke 11 baj rahe hai..

abhi : woh mai nahi janta

daya : okay chalo mai bhi aata hoon

abhi : nahi tum nahi aaoge

daya : are par...

abhi : koi par var nahi...samjhe...jao ghar

daya : okay boss...jaldi ghar chale ana ...bye good night

abhi : good night...

NEXT DAY (15th july)

ACP & Salunkhe entered in bureau daya and team : good morning sir

Salunkhe : are yaar pradyuman aapke dusre cheeranjiv kaha hai SR. INSPECTOR ABHIJEET

ACP : daya hai kaha ye abhijeet

shreya : are daya sir aap in dono ko gift de dijiye jo abhi sir ne diye the

daya : are haan ... thanks shreya yaad dilane ke liye ... mai toh bhul gaya (daya handover their gifts to them ) ye lijiye sir abhi ka gift

Salunkhe : kyu bhai ... hume kyu ?

Daya : woh usne sabke liye liya hai

ACP : ye abhijeet bhi na ekdam pagal hai

Daya : koi kuch nahi kahega mere bhai ko.

purvi : haan koi kuch nahi kahega mere bhai ko

ACP : accha accha par hai kaha woh

daya : sir woh kal raat ko mangu ke ghar gaya tha

ACP : kya ?

daya : maine usse kaha tha ki mai bhi aata hoon par woh nahi mana...

rajat : sir abhi sir ka phone nahi lag raha hai...

ACP : kaha reh gaya yeh abhijeet

Salunkhe : kahi usne kuch kiya toh nahi

Purvi : ye kya keh rahe hai sir aap

daya : abhi aata hi hoga

abhi entered in bureau (he was looking so dull...)

ACP : kya hua abhijeet kaha the?

daya : tum thik toh ho na

abhi : haan yaar mujhe kya hua hai...mai toh bilkul fit hoon

Salunkhe : by the way thanks abhijeet for this coat ..

abhi : ye toh daya ki taraf se hai

ACP : accha tum kaho aur man le ki daya ki taraf se hai

daya & abhi smiled'... mean while bureau phone rang

rajat : hello CID Bureau...kya ?...lash mili hai ...kaha pe...okay aap wahi rukiye aur lash ko kisiko bhi hath lagane mat dijiye...hum abhi aate hai

abhi : kya hua rajat ?

rajat : sir bandra mein lash mili hai...

daya : chalo phir

BANDRA

Abhi : (while observing dead body) goli mari hai

daya : boss iske pass toh koi ID proof bhi nahi hai ..purse bilkul khali hai..

abhi : aise raste pe lash dali hai ...khooni ek toh sarfira hai nahitoh ...

rajat : nahitoh kya sir

abhi : nahitoh woh CID ko challenge kar raha hai

daya : jo bhi ho...purvi ambulance bulao...aur lash ko forensic lab mein bhejo

purvi : yes sir

FORENSIC LAB

ACP : haan salunkhe bol...kya pata chala hai ?

Salunkhe : filhal toh bas itna pata chala hai is ladki ko mare hue 2 din hue hai... yani ki kam se kam 48 hours pehle hi yeh mar chuki hai

daya : ye kaise ho sakta hai ...is ladki ki lash sadak ke bichobich mili hai

rajat : 2 din pehle mari hai...toh use koi na koi dekhkar hume inform karta...but logo ko toh woh lash aaj hi mili

Salunkhe : woh mai nahi janta rajat ... mai bas itna janta hoon jo yeh lash mujhe bata rahi hai

ACP : daya agar ye ladki 2 din pehle mari hai...toh khooni ne aaj kyu lash sadak pe rakh diyi...woh bhi aisi jagah pe jaha use sab log dekhe...kuch gadbad hai daya...ye koi badi planning hai...

daya : haan sir...ye ek sochi samjhi chal hai ..

rajat : sir aaj ki date hai 15 july ... iska matlab ye hai is ladki ki maut 13 july ki subah hui hogi

ACP : haan rajat...yaar Salunkhe kya tu timing bata sakta hai ...ki kis time pe yeh ladki mari

Salunkhe : boss exact time batana toh mushkil hai ...par subah 8-9 baje tak mari hogi

ACP : pata karo is ladki ke bare mein

purvi : sir iske mobile se pata chala hai ki iska naam shruti hai...aur ye bandra mein hi rehti hai...aur ye koi beauty parlour chalati thi

ACP : goooood...daya tum aur abhijeet jake pata karo is ladki ke barein mein

daya : yes sir

IN CID BUREAU :

ACP : rajat ek baat abhitak samajh mein nahi aa rahi ki is ladki ko 2 din baad kyu sadak pe daal diyi...aakhir chahta kya hai ye khooni...

rajat : mai bhi yehi soch raha hoon sir

daya abhi entered in bureau

daya : sir is shruti ke assistant se pata chala hai ...ki ye koi sidhi sadhi ladki nahi thi ...

ACP : matlab kya hai tumhara ?

abhi : matlab ye sir ...ki ye shruti ...gundo se sath milti julti thi

ACP : kya ?

daya : haan is ladki ka guddu ke sath utha baithna tha

ACP : kya kaha tumne guddu ?

rajat : sir ye guddu toh katori tamta ka right hand hai ?

ACP : exactly rajat ...(acp's cell phone rang )...hello...haan salunkhe bol...are aisi bhi kya baat hai ...accha thik hai aata hoon...

daya : kya hua sir ?

ACP : salunkhe keh raha hai ... ki koi badi baat pata chali hai par phone pe nahi bata sakta ...chalo sab log chalte hai..

FORENSIC LAB

Salunkhe in bold character but tarika was so tensed...

ACP : haan salunkhe bol aisi kya baat hai ki hume yaha bula liya

abhi : kya hua salunkhe sir ... aapki gf bhag gayi kya

Salunkhe : filhal toh nahi bhagi...par tumhari hone wali gf jarur bhag jayegi

abhi : aap toh naraj ho gaye ...

Salunkhe : mai seriously bol raha hoon abhijeet (loudly)

all become scared even abhi & daya too

ACP : yeh kya hai salunkhe ? kaam ki baat kar na

Salunkhe : mai kaam ki hi baat kar raha hoon pradyuman

daya : ye kaam ki baat hai kya ?

Salunkhe : haan...aur pradyuman juniors ko bahar bhej doge toh accha hoga ...kyunki yeh juniors jinki ijjat karte hai...jinki tarah banne ki koshish karte hai...woh hi gaddar nikle...toh yeh log sehen nahi kar payenge...

ACP : matlab kya hai tera ...

Salunkhe : wahi jo hamesha se hota aaya hai ...

abhi : kya

Salunkhe : itne bhi bhole banne ki koshish mat karo abhijeet ..

daya : sir aap abhi ko kyu daant rahe hai ...usne kya bigada hai aapka...

Salunkhe : sare sawalon ka jawab deta hoon pehle juniors ko bahar jane ke liye kaho

ACP : koi kahi nahi jayega salunkhe...tujhe jo kehna hai saaf saaf bol

Salunkhe : toh suno ... tumhare sabse intelligent officer ...jise tum apna maan samjhte ho... jise tum apna right hand samajhte ho ...is ladki ki hatya ki hai

abhi : yeh kya keh rahe hai doctor sahab aap...aap hosh mein toh hai... mai is ladki ko janta tak nahi... aur mai bhala kyu marunga is ladki ko

ACP : salunkhe kya hai ye sab...dekh mai majak ke mood mein nahi hoon

Salunkhe : duty ke waqt mai bhi majak nahi karta ...mai abhi wahi keh raha hoon jo mujhe meri reports bata rahi hai...

daya : what do you mean ?

Salunkhe : mujhe pata tha aap log meri baaton pe vishwas nahi karoge ...vaibhav jara woh bullet lana jo hume is ladki ki body mein se mili hai...

vaibhav : yes sir

Salunkhe : abhijeet mujhe tumhari gun chahiye

abhi : par kyu...

Salunkhe : agar tumne kuch nahi kiya toh itna kyu dar rahe ho

(ABHI GAVE HIS GUN WHILE NODDING IN NO)

Salunkhe : good...ab aap sab log mere sath aayiye (all went close to )

tarika : sir dono bullets match ho gayi hai...iska matlab khoon abhi ke gun se hi hua hai (she said to strongly)

all shocked...

abhi : ye kaise ho sakta hai ...mai kyu karunga kisika khoon... mujhe koi fasane ki koshish kar raha hai

Salunkhe : har baar tumhe hi fasane ki koshish karte hai sab...tum toh dudh ke dhule ho

abhi : excuse me sir...

ACP : abhijeet saaf saaf batao baat kya hai

abhi : sir aap yeh kya keh rahe hai...

daya : dekho abhi agar tumhare hath se galti ho gayi hai toh surrender kar do

abhi : (abhi just stunned) daya tu bhi

daya : agar koi baat hai toh mujhe batao...mai tumse wada karta hoon...mai tumhe jald se jald chuda lunga..

abhi : enough is enough...ho kya gaya hai sabko...maine kaha na mai is ladkiko janta tak nahi...

purvi : sir mai aapke sath hoon...bhale koi aapka sath de ya na de

ACP : chup raho purvi...

purvi : sir par kitni bar shak karoge unpar...baadme aapko pachtana hi padta hai...

abhi : rehne do purvi ...

vaibhav : sir is lash pe kisi aur ka khoon bhi hai...

Salunkhe : kya ? ye maine pehle kyu nahi socha...abhijeet us chair pe baith jao...mujhe tumhara blood sample chahiye

abhi : aapko mujhse problem kya hai ...kyu aap apni personal dushmani nikal rahe ho

ACP : abhijeet jake baith jao

daya : kuch nahi hoga abhi...ek test hi toh hai...

abhi sat ...vaibhav take blood sample...and salunkhe checked..

Salunkhe : yaar pradyuman

purvi : kya baat hai sir..woh khoon abhi sir ka nahi hai na

Salunkhe : ye khoon bhi match ho gaya boss

ACP : abhijeet tumhe koi chot aayi hai kya ?...daya check karo kahi koi chot ka nishan hai kya ?

daya : sir par mai kaise...

ACP : its an order daya...just do it

daya : yes sir !...(he checked bandaid on his 4th finger of left hand)

daya : yeh chot kab lagi abhi

abhi : ye chot toh chotisi chot hai... maine kaha tha na tumhe meri gadi kharab ho gayi thi tab lagi

ACP : kab kharab ho gayi thi gadi ?

daya : 13 july ko

ACP : is ladki ka khoon bhi 13 july ko hi hua tha

daya : abhi ...tumhari gadi usi time pe kaise bigad hayi ...jab us ladki ka khoon hua

abhi : its just a coincidence ,... (now really in bad anger)

ACP : chillao mat SRIVASTAVA... batao kyu mara us ladki ko

abhi : sir maine kisiko bhi nahi mara

Salunkhe : tumhari gun se khoon hona...lash par tumhara khoon milna...tumhari hath pe chot ka nishan hona...tumhari gadi bandra mein band hona...that is the same place where the girl's dead body was...tumhari gadi ka usi samay band hona jis samay par is ladki ka khoon hua... ye saari baatein coincidence nahi ho sakti

daya : mai soch bhi nahi sakta tha ki tum kisika khoon kar sakte ho (in shock)

abhi : daya meri baat toh suno

daya : mar gaya daya aajse tumhare liye

abhi : dekh mere bhai aisa mat bol

daya : mujrim kisike bhai nahi hote...samjhe tum ( and he went out of foremsic lab )

abhi was really shocked on daya's behaviour...he looked at everyone and smiled sadly...

ACP : matlab mangu ne jo DCP sir ko information diyi thi ...ki koi CID se gaddari kar raha hai woh sahi tha...  
sachin jake leke aao is mangu ko

sachin : ye sir

(after sometime ACP got call from sachin)

ACP : haan sachin bolo...kya?...mangu ka khoon ho gaya ...ek kaam karo sachin lash ko forensic lab leke aao (sachin came with dead body within 15 mins)

Salunkhe : ye kal hi raat mar chuka hai

ACP : abhijeet kal raat tum bhi gaye the na mangu se milne

abhi : haan sir

ACP : milne gaye the ya use mar dalne ke liye gaye the...taki tum pakre na jao

abhi : sir mai gaya tha usse milne par uske ghar pe tala laga tha

Salunkhe : mujhe toh pehle hi pata tha... ki ek na ek din ye abhijeet CID ke liye woh gandi machli sabit hogi...jo pure talab ko ganda kar degi ...yani ki puri CID team pe dabbha sabit hoga...kalank hai abhijeet humari CID team pe..kalank

( abhi was stunned and didn't utter a single word...but he was having silent & fresh pearls which was fastly coming from his cheeks ...)

ACP : rajat ... arrest karo ise

rajat : sir par...

Salunkhe : ab apne boss ka order bhi nahi manoge rajat

rajat arrested abhi...

abhi : 18 saal 4 mahine aur 14 din...wafadari se kaam karne ke baad mujhe ye milta hai

OUTSIDE FORENSIC LAB

daya :( crying badly...) ye kya ho gaya...kis mukam tak pohoch gayi humari dosti...maine yeh sab sapne mein bhi nahi socha tha...waha sabke samne toh bohot strong hoke bol diya...par abhi ke bina mera kya hoga...kaise sambhal paunga mai khud ko...har cheez pe abhi pe hi depend tha mai...uske bina toh mere gale se khana tak nahi utarta...

IN JAIL :

abhi was lying like a dead body...tears were flowing from side of his eyes... nobody have came their to see him

IN CID BUREAU :

all were quite...but purvi was thinking something...

daya : sir ye rahi case ki reports.

purvi : sir mujhe aapse sabse baat karni hai

ACP : kya hai purvi ...mujrim ki tarafdari karne aayi ho toh nahi sunna kuch bhi.

daya : purvi ... bhul jao

purvi : oh please daya sir...aapko achanak kya ho gaya ...aapke liye chalne wali har goli unhone ne apne seene pe le liyi...tab aapke liye woh bhai the... aur aaj jab unko aapki sabse jyada jarurat hai tab aapne unse rishta hi tod diya...wah sir wah...aur ACP sir aapko kya hua...aapne hi hume sikhaya na...ki bhale mujrim hath se chut jaye...par kabhi kisi begunah ko saja nahi milni chahiye

ACP : kehna kya chahti ho tum?

purvi : mai bas yeh chahti hoon...ki aap mere kuch sawalon ka jawab de

daya : pucho

purvi : kitne saalon se abhi sir aapke sath kaam kar rahe hai ?

ACP : 18 saalon se

purvi : toh kya aapko yeh lagta hai ...ki abhi sir ko akkal nahi hai...

daya : humne aisa kab kaha

purvi : CID team mein sabse jyada intelligent cop ka award aap kise dena pasand karoge

ACP : abhijeet ko

purvi : kyu ?

daya : abhijeet ke itna dimaag ...yaha pe koi nahi chala sakta

purvi : par abhi sir ke yaadasht ke problem ke bawajud bhi unhe ye award denge ?

ACP : haan...yaadasht ke problem se uska dimag kabhi kam nahi hua

purvi : toh aap logo ne ye kaise soch liya ki abhi sir kisi ko maar ke lash raste pe fake denge...taki woh sabko dikhe

(ACP & Daya just shocked)

daya : (with hesitation) matlab kya hai tumhara

purvi : matlab saaf hai ...ki abhi sir itni badi galti karke apne aap ko kyu fasayeinge...

ACP : ye toh humne socha hi nahi...daya kahi humse galti toh nahi hui

purvi : galti ho gayi hai sir... us ladki ka naam hai shruti... ye kisi underworld ke gang se mili thi

rajat : kya?

purvi : ye baat mujhe daya sir ke khas khabri raka ne batayi... aur us gang ka leader hai katori tamta...aaj raat ko resham bar mein ek drug deal hone wali hai ...wahi pe milega yeh katori tamta

daya : toh chalo...bichao jaal...aaj ye katori tamta hum se bach ke nahi jana chahiye...

TEAM : yes sir

NIGHT (RESHAM BAR)

all officers in diguise of tapori and rowdies... and then they saw katori tamta ...without wasting time ...they just attacked on him...other officers were fighting with goons and daya was holding katori tamta's collar...

IN BUREAU :

katori tamta was laughing loudly...

daya : ab hasna band kar...tumhara khel khatam ho gaya

katori tamta : hahahaahha...hhhaaha...kisne kaha khel khatam ho gaya...mere upar bhi ek boss hai...woh tum logo ko nahi chodegi...khaskar us abhijeet ko

(daya started beating him harder...and katori tamta started crying and begging of his life)

katori tamta : maaf kar do mujhe

ACP : nikal gayi hawa...ab batao kaise fasaya abhijeet ko?

katori tamta : maine hi mara tha us shruti ko...

daya : abhijeet ki gun kaha mili tumhe

katori tamta : abhijeet jaha shooting center mein practice ke liye jata tha...waha par pehle se hi maine apna ek admi set karke rakha tha...jab abhijeet ne waha apne gun se shooting kiyi...tab mere admi ne uski ek goli waha se chura liyi...  
aur shruti pe lagi hui goli nikalkar...usme abhijeet ki goli daal diyi..

daya : aur lash pe abhi ka khoon kaise dala?

katori tamta : peechle hafte abhijeet ne ek NGO mein blood donate kiya tha...woh blood sample chura ke lash pe thodasa khoon daal diya...

daya : itni lambi planning...sale tujhe toh mai zinda nahi chodunga..(daya was about to attack him but ACP holds him)

purvi : par kyu fasana chahte the tum abhi sir ko...

katori tamta : usne mere bhai ko meri hi aankhon ke samne goli maar diyi..

daya : agar abhi us waqt tumhare bhai ko na marta toh aaj mumbai sheher hazaro logoka matam mana raha hota... desh drohi tha tera bhai aur tu bhi...

purvi : tumhari yeh boss kaun hai ?

katori tamta : uske pati ko bhi abhijeet ne hi mara tha..

ACP : kiski baat kar rahe ho tum ?

katori tamta : HP ki...

daya : HP woh international don ...harfis dongara

katori tamta : uski wife HP ki jaan ka badla lena chahti hai abhijeet se...

ACP : nikhil sachin ise leke jao

daya : (cried out) ye humne kya kiya sir...abhi begunaah hai sir

purvi : abhi bhi der nahi hui ...chaliye hum leke aate hai humare abhijeet sir ko

rajat : haan sir... hum unko abhi jail mein nahi rehne de sakte...

NEXT DAY (16th july)  
IN QUALLIS

(daya was remembering all that words that what he said to abhi...he was feeling shame on himself that he did'nt trust his brother...he was just crying on his own harsh words what he said to abhi...)

JAIL

ACP come inside abhi's shell...abhi immediately stand up and clear his face which was wet due to tears...

abhi : ab aur bhi kuch kehna bacha hai...

daya : abhi yaar...hume maf kar do...humne tumpe vishwas nahi kiya...(and he burst out while crying)

abhi : tumhe acchi tarah se pata hai ki mujhse tumhare ye aansu dekhe nahi jate

ACP : ye sab katori tamta ki sajish thi...aur HP ki wife ki bhi...

daya : chalo abhi yaha se

abhi : ab kyu ...itni humdardi...ho kaun tum mere (he said hin teary voice)

daya : bhai hoon mai tumhara

abhi : tab toh badi badi baatein kar rahe the

daya : ye sab baatein baad mein bhi toh sakti hai na...pehle yaha se chalo

(sudden abhi loose his balance ...and was about to fall...but daya hold him...abhi became unconscious...)

daya : ise toh bohot high fever hai

purvi : aap formalities puri kariye...mai aur rajat sir abhi sir ko hospital leke jate hai...

daya : thik hai sambhal ke...

(ACP & daya completed all formalities regarding the jail issue)

IN HOSPITAL

doctor came out of ward

purvi : doctor abhi sir thik toh hai na

rajat : kuch boliye doctor

doctor : dekhiye...he is absolutely fine...infact abhi unhe hosh bhi aa jayega...

(soon CID team arrived there even salunkhe and tarika)

tarika : purvi abhi kaisa hai ?

purvi : thik hai

nurse : excuse me...patient ki body mein movement ho rahi hai ...shayad unhe hosh aa raha hai...aap log unse mil sake hai...

(daya and team rushed inside the ward...he saw abhi was restless...daya went and hold his hand in his... fever was not there...but abhi was murmuring something in semiconscious state)

abhi : (semiconscious) daya...mai khooni nahi hoon...mera yakeen karo

(listening this from abhi's mouth,...all were having fresh tears ...and daya just burst out and started crying loudly...rajat hold him)

(abhi was gaining his full sense now...and after few seconds he open his eyes completely...he stare once at full team...but didn't said anything...)

ACP : kaise ho abhijeet.?

abhi : (in weak tone) bilkul waisa jaise aap sab log mujhe dekhna chahte the...

ACP : abhijeet...we are really sorry for that

abhi : its okay sir & he smiled weirdly...

doctor : how you feeing now officer

abhi : I'm absolutely fine doctor...

doctor : that's good..

abhi : mujhe discharge kab mil jayega ?

doctor : jab aap chahe...bas aapko time me medicines leni padegi..

abhi : thanks doctor

doctor : you are most welcome (then he went out)

daya : abhi aaj tum rest kar lo yaar ...kal discharge lena

abhi : mera dum ghut raha hai yaha

nurse : excuse me ...aap thodi der patient ko aram karne dijiye...drip khatam hone ke baad unhe discharge mil jayega..

(all went out...and abhi started crying madly...but all officers were watching him through glass)

daya : use bohot hurt kar diya humne (sobbing)

ACP : haan daya ...humse bohot badi bhul ho gayi...agar humne uspe vishwas kiya hota toh shayad ye sab na hota...

(after 2 hours abhi got discharge...daya and abhi in quallis ...but strange silence was present)

daya : abhi !

abhi : mmm

daya : yaar mujhe maaf kardo

abhi : mmmm

daya : mujhe itna bura bartaw nahi karna chahiye tha tumse...

abhi : mujhe bohot hurt hua jab tumne woh sab kaha...dekh daya tu meri jaan hai...tere bina mai kuch bhi nahi hoon...aur na hi mai tujhpe gussa hoon...

daya : kyu jhoot bol rahe ho abhi...gussa aa raha hai toh nikalo na mujhpe...

abhi : nahi aa raha mujhe gussa (they reached to home)

daya : tum jake fresh ho ke aao...mai abhi dinner ka intajam karke aata hoon

abhi : mujhe kuch nahi chahiye

daya : tumhe medicines leni hai abhi khana toh khana hi padega

abhi : maine ek baar bola na...nahi chahiye toh nahi chahiye

daya : humara gussa khane pe naa hi utaro toh tumhare liye behtar hoga...bye...mai aata hoon...

( abhi got fresh & lie down on bed...tears were flowing from corner of his eyes...but soon daya came)

daya : boss mai aa gaya...( but he saw abhi was crying...abhi just wiped his own tears roughly...and showing himself so strong...but he was not stong from inside...)

daya : boss...mai janta hoon tumhare upar kya beet rahi hai...aur shayad isme galti meri bhi hai...maine bhi tumhe samajhne mein galti kar diyi...mujhe maf kar de mere bhai

abhi : koi jarurat nahi mafi mangne ki...maine tumhe kuch bola kya?...nahi na ...toh phir kyu bar bar mafi mang rahe ho...tumhari kisi baat ka bura nahi lagta mujhe agar woh baat meri liye hoti...par aaj bohot dukh ho raha hai ki tune meri wajah se marne tak ki baat ched di...

(after silence of 10 mins)

daya take initial and said : chalo dinner kar lete hai ...

( both of them have their dinner...without uttering a single word...there was pin drop silence in duo home...which was so rare ...soon abhi take medicines and slept...daya too went in bedroom)

DAYA'S ROOM

daya was thinking something ...

flashback...

abhi : daya uth jao..

daya : sone do na abhi...

abhi : agar aaj late ho gaya toh phirse ravan (ACP)se daant milegi...

daya : mmmmmm... bas 5 mins...

abhi : thik hai...mai breakfast ready karta hoon...tab tak tu ready ho ke niche aa ja

daya : yes boss

(abhi make breakfast ...daya too got ready and directly sat on dinning table)

abhi : aa gaye...mai abhi khana leke aata hoon...

daya : jaldi lana bhook lagi hai..

abhi : ye lo...

daya : ye kya hai..?

abhi : andha hai kya ?...ise kehte hai sandwich aur yeh raha aapka doodh...

daya : kya yaar aaj sandwich khane ka man nahi kar raha

abhi : toh kya subah subah aapko biriyani banake doon..

daya : oh please... why not ?

abhi : mota kahika

daya : kya kaha tumne,...

abhi : kuch nahi tum toh mere chote se pyaare se teddy ho

daya : (straighting his collar) woh toh mai hoon hi... cute sa...tumhara teddy bear

abhi : itna bada teddy bear...

daya : toh kya hua ...hoon toh mai cute

( this time abhi just smiled and waved his hands on daya's hairs...daya was feeling great sooth in that magical touch)

flashback over...

daya too slept ...

NEXT DAY (17th july)  
IN BUREAU

(daya & abhi entered and all wished them with great smile daya wished them too...but abhi just gave a fake smile)

purvi : abhi sir...aap aaj kyu aaye aapko toh aaram karna chahiye...(she came close to him and put her hand on his forehead to check fever)...aapko toh abhi bhi bohot tej bukhar hai...

abhi : is bukhar se kuch nahi hota purvi... mai ek important kaam se aaya hoon...kaam hote hi chala jaunga

daya : kaisa kaam abhi ?...tumne mujhe nahi bataya ..?

ACP : kya kaam hai abhijeet ?

abhi : ye lijiye sir ( giving him a letter)..

ACP : kya hai yeh abhijeet ?

abhi : mera istifa hai sir ... resignation..(all shocked baadly)

ACP : yeh kya keh rahe ho abhijeet...tum hosh mein toh ho

abhi : hosh hi toh gawa chuka hoon sir

purvi : par sir ab toh aapki begunahi sabke samne sabit ho gayi hai...phir aap aisa kadam kyu uthana chahte ho ?

abhi : woh kya hai purvi...insan kitne bhi bade pahad se gir jaye...woh koshish karke khada jarur ho jata hai...par koi apno ke nazron mein gir jaye toh use koi bhi khada nahi kar sakta...

daya : ye kya keh rahe ho abhi...aaj bhi humare dil mein tumhare liye wohi pyaar wohi ijjat hai tumhare liye...

abhi : family mana tha is CID team ko...aur mujhe kya sila mila...mai chalta hoon...good bye

daya : abhi ruko ...( but he didn't wait ...but soon daya went & grabbed his hand & forcefully stopped him)

daya : abhi ruk jao yaar...ye kya pagalpan hai...

abhi : mujhe nahi pata

daya : abhi CID ki naukri...sirf ek naukri nahi hai humare liye...humari zindagi hai...tum zindagi se bhagna chahte ho

abhi : daya mai zindagi se nahi baghta...ye zindagi hi mujhse dur bhag jati hai...mera ateeth pehle hi mujhe dur ho chuka tha ...ab mera aaj bhi mera nahi raha...pata nahi yeh tisri zindagi mai shuru kar bhi paunga ya nahi...

daya : kaisi baatein kar rahe ho abhi...hum hai na tumhare sath

abhi : mujhe jane do daya...ab yaha meri koi jarurat nahi...kalank hoon mai...gandi machli hoon...CID pe dhabba hoon (he was crying madly) ... na jane kitni baar mere upar ungliya utengi...meri wafadari ko gaddari sabit kar diya...ab mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye...kuch bhi nahi

purvi : abhi sir...aap humare liye bohot important ho...aapke bina ye CID team bikhar jayegi sir...please sir aap aisa mat kijiye...hume aapki jarurat hai...aap ab bhi CID ke sharpshine ho...aap ab bhi CID ki shan ho...aap ab bhi ACP sir ke right hand ho...aap ab bhi daya sir jaan ho...aap ab bhi hamari prerna ho...


	2. Chapter 2

ln last chapter we have seen all tries hard to stop abhijeet for his silly dicision...

abhi : agar mai sach mei CID ki shan hota ...toh shayad mere sath ye na hota

ACP : beta .. par CID ka toh kaam hi hai na shak karna... aur halat bhi waise the aur sare saboot bhi toh tumhare khilaf the na ... tumse jyada aur kaun samaj sakta hai...

abhi : mai janta hoon sir...mujhe CID ke kaam se koi problem nahi hai...aur na hi kisi aur se...par mai abhi thak gaya hoon... mai abhi khud pe confident nahi hoon...mujhe aisa lagne laga hai ki mai hi kahipe galat hoon jo sab log mujhpe shaq karne pe majbur ho jate hai...sari galti sirf meri hai sirf meri (crying badly)

daya : nahi abhi aisa kuch nahi jaisa tum samajh rahe ho...hume maf karde mere bhai...plss humari galti ke liye khud ko doshi mat thehrao...mai nahi dekh sakta tumhari yeh halat

shreya : haan sir ...aapne ye soch bhi kaise liya...ki aap kabhi galti kar sakte ho..

rajat : plss...sir aap hume aise chodke nahi ja sakte...

abhi : (angry tone) toh kya karu mai haan...aise hi sab kuch sehta rahu...daya tu hi bata ki itne salon (years) mein kitni bar mujhpe shak kiya hoga...par maine kuch nahi bola...kyunki mujhe khud ki kabiliyat par bharosa tha...par ab mujhe khud pe bharosa nahi raha...jisse maine pyar kiya usne sabke samne bohot hi strongly bol diya ki "abhi ki gun se goli chali hai" aur jise apna bhai mana jise apni jaan se jyada chaha usne kaha "ki woh mere liye mar gaya" ...salunkhe sahab ki baat aur hai ...woh toh ek mauka nahi chodte mujhe neecha dikhane ka...par jinse thodi bohot umeed thi woh bhi tut ke bikar gayi... sirf purvi ne hi mujhpe vishwas rakha... sirf woh mere sath khadi thi par ACP sir ne use bhi chup kara diya...

daya : bas mere bhai...maf kar de mujhe...tu jo saja dega mujhe manjur hai par CID chodkar apne aap ko takleef mat de...  
(daya was having tears in guilt)..

(again abhi was about to fall ...daya and purvi hold him)

purvi : sir aapka bukhar kafi tej hai aapko aaram kar lena chahiye...aaiye aap yaha baithiye...(giving him chair)

abhi : (smile sadly) haan abhi toh aaram hi karne ka soch raha hoon...aur bacha hi kya hai mere life mein...mai chalta hoon ...

daya : abhi kahi nahi jaoge tum...

abhi : yaha pe sirf CID officers aa sakte hai...koi aur bina matlab ka nahi aa sakta... mai ja raha hoon aur koi mere peeche nahi aayega (and he went outside)

ACP : daya jane do use...aaj shyam ghar chalke usse acche se baat karte hai...

team : sir hum bhi aayenge...

FORENSIC LAB

Salunkhe : kya hua tarika ...kaha koyi ho ?

tarika : sir ye humse kya ho gaya ?

Salunkhe : humse kya hua...jo sach tha humne bol diya

tarika : haan par humne uski baat nahi suni..aur kitna boldly maine bol diya...maine use hurt kar diya

ACP : haan tarika...bohot hurt ho gaya hai woh..

Salunkhe : isme hurt hone wali kaunsi baat hai...ye toh humari duty hai...aur duty ke aage koi rishte-naate nahi hote...aisa toh abhijeet hi kehta tha phir abhi use kya ho gaya...

ACP : aaj aaya tha woh...bukhar mein tap raha tha phir bhi aa gaya...

Salunkhe : un bhai sahab ko toh chutti hazam hi nahi hoti (smiling)..

ACP : woh chutti lene ke liye aaya tha...

Salunkhe : woh toh phone pe bhi chutti le sakta tha na ...

ACP : yaar salunkhe...kya hum itne andhe ho gaye... ki duty mein uski imandari ko pehchan na sake...,,,,,

Salunkhe : kya hua yaar baat kya hai

ACP : abhijeet ...yaar abhijeet resignation dene aaya tha

Salunkhe : (shocked) what ? abhijeet aisa nahi kar sakta...use toh har cheez ki samajh hai na ...woh aisa silly dicision nahi le sakta...mai nahi manta ... dekho pradyuman subah subah majak na karo plzzzz..

ACP : kash ye majak hota yaar...bohot takleef hui hai use...khaskar daya aur tarika ke behaviour se...tut gaya hai woh

tarika : aisa kaise ho sakta hai...woh aise CID nahi chod sakta ...woh toh kehta hai ki CID ke bina uska wajood hi nahi...phir woh aise kaise chod sakta hai CID...agar use lagta hai ki meri galti hai toh mai jake mana ke leke aaungi use...mai abhi jake leke aati hoon use..

ACP : nahi tarika...abhi nahi...hum log shaam ko chalte hai ...tab tum log bhi aa jana...abhi use sochne ke liye thoda waqt do...

CID BUREAU

daya : nahi yeh nahi ho sakta ...purvi jitna mai abhi ko janta hoon...woh har manne walon mein se bikul nahi...jarur koi aur baat hogi...mujhe kuch toh ajeeb lag raha hai...

purvi : haan sir...abhi sir duty ke liye apni jaan de denge...phir woh duty kyu chodna chahenge...

rajat : shayad sachme abhi sir ka dil toot gaya ho...isi liye jaldbaji mein aisa faisla le liya unhone...

daya : chahe jo bhi ho...hume humare abhi ko wapas lana hi hoga...

purvi : haan sir...

(bureau phone rang...daya received call)

daya : hello cid bureau...kya...kaha pe ...hum aate hai

sachin : kya hua sir...

daya : kisiki jali hui gadi mili hai...shayad usme 1 admi bhi hai...rajat purvi shreya freddy nikhil chalo jaldi

team : yes sir

CRIME SPOT :

rajat : sabse pehle kisne dekhi ye gadi

truck driver : sahab maine dekhi

purvi : yaha aaspass kisiko dekha tha kya

truck driver : nahi madam...mai meri truck leke ja raha tha tab maine dekha ki gadi jali hai aur andar koi hai...isiliye maine turant aap logo ko call kiya

daya : nikhil lash aur gadi dono ko forensic bhej do

purvi : sir mujhe lagta hai ki ye khoon ka mamla hai

daya : mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai purvi...warna jara socho...raste ke bicho bich gadi kaise jal sakti hai...

rajat : ab toh hi kuch madad kar denge

nikhil : sir gadi ka number itna bhi nahi jala...iske jariye hum is aadmi ka pata laga sakte hai

daya : great ... shreya jara pata lagao is gadi ka malik kaun hai

(shreya call and come back in 2-3 mins)

shreya : sir ye gadi ki hai

purvi : toh kahi ye aadmi hi nahi

daya : ho sakta hai...shreya freddy sachin nikhil tum log jara is sohan ke ghar jake pata karo ...tab tak hum forensic lab jake aate hai

FORENSIC LAB

ACP : kya pata chala hai salunkhe

Salunkhe : iske gadi mein chota sa time bomb tha...jiski wajah se chota sa blast ho gaya...isliye gadi bhi puri tarah se nahi jali

daya : accha...toh ,murder hi hai...

Salunkhe : khooni bewakuf bhi hai

purvi : woh kaise

Salunkhe : gadi raste ke bicho bich rakhkar accident dikhane ki koshish kiyi hai...aur to aur bomb mein jo chemical mila hai woh mumbai mein sirf ek hi lab mein available hai...tum log us lab mein jakar check karo ...khooni kafi kareeb hai

(sachin entered with team)

daya : haan sachin kya pata chala

sachin : sir lash ki hi hai...aaj wohi nikle the gadi lekar...

nikhil : ghar pe uski wife , brother aur uski wife hai sirf...sab log bhole hone ka natak kar rahe hai

daya : mmmmm... salunkhe sir ...kis lab mein milega yeh chemical ?

Salunkhe : APDT reseach lab... goregoan mein hai

APDT LABORATORY :

dr prakash : hello ...mai aaphi ka intejaar kar raha tha ...salunkhe ne bataya mujhe ...magar...

daya : magar kya

dr prakash : magar aap jis chemical ko dhund rahe ho ...woh isi lab se 2 din pehle chori ho gaya tha

daya : kya chori ho gaya ? par kaise? ... yaha pe toh tight security hai na...phir kaise

dr. prakash : wahi toh hume bhi nahi samajh mein aa raha

daya : andar CCTV toh hoga na ?

dr. prakash : jee hai

purvi : toh kya aap hume 2 din pehle ki footage dikha sakte hai

dr prakash : jee bilkul...aayiye

purvi : (while watching) chor proffesional nahi lagta...mask pehna hai sirf

daya : haan purvi

purvi : sir yeh koi ladki hai

daya : kaise ?

purvi : isne ladkiyon wala bracelet pehna hai

daya : jara zoom karo

nikhil : sir ye bracelet toh maine kahi dekha hai

daya : kaha nikhil ?

nikhil : yaad nahi aa raha

sachin : jara dimag pe jor do nikhil kuch toh yaad aayega

nikhil : haan sir ...ye bracelet ke bhabi ka hai ...mrs .neha ka

daya : Mrs . neha

SOHAN RESIDENCE

daya : CID kya hum andar aa sakte hai...hume se kuch puchtach karni thi

parth : mai neha ka pati parth hoon...neha apne kamre mein hai...mai abhi use bulata hoon...neha...neha...

neha : kya hua ?

daya : aayiye aap hi ka intezar tha

(she was about to run but purvi caught her & gave a tight slap)

purvi : bol kyu mara ko

parth : kya tumne mara sohan ko

neha : haan maine mara...

daya : par kyu?

neha : parth sohan se bade the phir bhi adhe se jyada property sohan ke naam thi...sohan ka koi baccha bhi nahi tha..toh agar woh mar jata toh sare paise mere pati parth ko mil jate ...

parth : neha par maine toh tumse kabhi nahi kaha na ki mujhe paise ki jarurat hai

daya : paiso ke lalach mein tum itni andhi ho gayi ki apne hi devar ka khoon kar diya tumne

neha : I'm sorry sir...i accept my mistake...

sachin : nikhil leke jao ise

nikhil : yes sir & he take him

purvi : sir yeh case toh jaldi solve ho gaya

daya : haan... abhi ke ghar bhi jana hai

purvi : hum yahi se nikalte hai abhi sir ke ghar...baki team ko bureau se pick up karte hue chalte hai

daya : thik hai mai ACP sir ko bol deta hoon

(they went to bureau...ACP salunkhe tarika join them...now daya purvi rajat ACP salunkhe and tarika in one quallis...on the way to abhi's home)

DUO'S HOME:

(knocking door for several times but no response )

ACP : daya kholo darwaza chabi se

daya : haan( he opened & just shocked while looking at a home...it was full of messy...)

ACP : oh no...abhijeet ka gussa kab jayega

daya : par abhi kaha hai and started calling abhi...abhi...

tarika : shayad room mein hoga

daya : chalo

(they went in room...it was full messy...all trophies where on floor...daya's eyes were looking for his abhi...and he saw him sitting near to bed...only his back was visible)

ACP : abhijeet !

daya : abhi ...yaar gussa chod do

tarika : abhi...I'm really sorry...maine tumhara vishwas nahi kiya...plss mujhe maaf kardo

purvi : sir jawab kyu nahi de rahe...& she stepped towards him and scream loud siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir

(all were stunned...on what abhi did...they saw abhi have cut his wrist with knife and he was having photo frame of CID team in his lap)

daya : abhi ..(having tears )...abhi ...aankhein kholo abhi ...abhi...(no response from abhi...salunkhe come and check his nerves...which was so low )

Salunkhe : ise jaldi hospital leke jana hoga ...nerves kafi dhimi ho gayi hai...jaldi karo

daya : rajat gadi nikalo...(daya carry abhi in his arms)

IN QUALLIS

(rajat on driving seat ACP beside him...daya and tarika middle seat with abhi in his lap...salunkhe and purvi on last seat )

daya : abhi ...aankhein kholo yaar...abhi plss aankhein kholo

purvi : sir ye lijiye pani

daya : (after sprinkling water drops there was movement in abhi's eyes)... abhi ...

abhi : (smile sadly & touch daya's face and wiped his tears)... rote hue mera teddy accha nahi lagta

daya : toh kyu rulate ho mujhe

abhi : mai woh (& again become unconscious)

daya : abhi abhi...

HOSPITAL

tarika : jaldi se koi stretcher lao ( ward boy bring stretcher daya make abhi lay on it)

doctor : oh no...inka toh bohot khoon beh gaya hai...sister jaldi inhe le jao ...emergecy hai

ACP : doctor sahab abhijeet ko kuch nahi hona chahiye...please

doctor : aap fikar mat kijiye ..hum unhe kuch nahi hone denge

daya : doctor mere abhi ki jaan aapke hath mein hai

doctor : aap chinta mat kijiye ...kuch nahi hoga unhe

(all rest officers arrived there... after 2 hours doctor came out ...and all rushed towards him)

daya : doctor abhi kaisa hai

doctor : he is absolutely fine

tarika : kya hum unhe mil sakte hai

doctor : yes you can ...but abhi woh hosh mein nahi hai...1 ghante (hour) mein hosh aa jayega

(all rushed in ICU...daya went and hold abhi's hand)

nurse : ye rahe patient ke kapde...

tarika : thankyou

nurse : ji abhi patient ko hosh aa jayega ...

daya : phir bhi ...kab tak hosh aayega abhi ko

nurse : 1 ghanta ho gaya hai ...kisi bhi waqt hosh aa sakta hai...(saying this she went out)

(tarika was having abhi's clothes...from that one letter fall down...)

ACP : kya hoga is letter mein

Salunkhe : shayad suicide note..

ACP : tarika jara kholo ise

tarika : sir ispe toh aapka naam likha hai ...(TO ACP SIR)

ACP : daya padho

daya : sir mujhe pata jab aapko yeh letter milega tab mai aapse bohot dur honga... aapko laga hoga ki aapka yeh jabaz officer aaj apni duty karne se peeche kaise hat gaya...par ye sach nahi hai sir...mai kisipe bhi naraj nahi hoon...isme us harfis ki wife shalini ka hath hai... usne daya ke peeche admi lagaye hai...usne mujhse kaha tha ki jab mai CID chodunga tabhi woh aadmi daya ka peecha karna chod denge...usi ne jaan puchkar mujhe wrist cut karne ke liye bola... taki aap sab ko lage ki abhi ne suicide kiya...mai aap sabko batana chahta tha sir par usne mere upar BUG lagaya tha...aur mere sare phones bhi tab ki the...uske aadmi mujhpe bhi nazar rakhe hue the ...isliye mai kisiko kuch batane ke halat mein nahi tha...meri chotisi galti daya ki jaan ki dushman ban sakti thi...

aur mai nahi chahta tha ki meri wajah se daya pe ek kharoch bhi aaye...mujhe ye bhi nahi pata ki mere marne ke baad woh daya ka peecha karna chod denge...abhi unki gang bohot powerful hai...sir aap plss daya ki security ka intezam karna ...use kuch mat hone dena...daya ki zindagi ab aapke hath mein hai...aur ye baat kisiko bhi mat batana...daya ko bhi nahi...nahitoh meri maut ka jimmedar woh apne aap ko thehrayega...tarika se bohot pyaar kiya tha maine par ab sab khatam ho gaya...use life mein aage badhne ka hausla dena...itna sab hone ke baad bhi mujhme itni himmat thi ki mai lad saku...par agar daya ko kuch hua...toh ek officer ke samne ek bhai haar jata...

daya aur mere rishte ka najayaz fayda uthaya gaya hai sir...aapko iska badla lena hoga sir ...mere daya pe aanch bhi mat aane dena...use mere bina jeene ki adat dalni padegi abhi...aap uska sahara banna...aur ho sake toh mujhe maf kar dena...desh pe mar mitne ki kasam khayi thi maine aur mai woh puri nahi kar saka...ye suicide nahi sir ...murder hai...mera murder hua hai...JAI HIND

(all were having tears and daya just burst out with loud cry)

daya : mai nahi chodunga is shalini ko...( he was about to go)

ACP : ruk jao daya ...tum kahi nahi jaoge

daya : dekha na aapne kya kar diya un logone...mere bhai ko maut ke mooh mein dal diya

ACP : ye koi mamuli gang nahi... hume full planning ke sath aage badhna hoga...

tarika : sir abhi ka hath hil raha hai...

ACP : rajat jaldi doctor ko bulake lao...(rajat went)

daya : (his hand in abhi's hand) abhi (with tears)

ACP : abhijeet

abhi : (trying to open his eyes and he successfully open his eyes completely) sir...mai wohhhh...mai yaha kaise ?

daya : woh daya naam ke ek mahapurush tumhe uthake yaha leke aaye hai

abhi : (smiling) acchaaaaaaaa...

daya : accha by the way tumne kisse puch kar yeh kiya...(showing his wrist)

abhi : mujhe kisise bhi puchne ki jarurat nahi...

daya : mujhse bhi nahi...

abhi : tujhse puchta toh tu meri madat karta kya

daya : (shouted) abhiiiiiiiiiii

abhi : ye toh bas aise hi ...bas life ko aajmana chahta tha

daya : tum sach keh rahe ho na abhi

abhi : mai ...haan...mai...wooohhhhh...

(doctor entered)

doctor : kaise hai aap ?

abhi : bach gaya ... haassshhhhhhhhhh...mai bilkul thik hoon doctor

doctor : sounds good

ACP : thankyou doctor

doctor : are sir yeh toh mera farz hai...

tarika : abhi...tumne aisa kyu kiya

abhi : maine kaha na bas aise hi (sudden he got punches from two sides...which was given by daya and tarika)

abhi : maar kyu rahe ho ?

daya ( showing that letter ) toh yeh kya hai ?

abhi : mujhe nahi pata ...kya...kya hai yeh ?

daya : ab jyada bhole banne ki koshish mat karo...hume sab kuch pata chal gaya hai. ...aur kya likha hai tumne daya ko kuch pata nahi chalna chahiye... ek toh mujhse itni badi baat chupayi aur upar se order de rahe hai...

abhi : yaar ... woh toh

daya : woh..wohh ...kya kar rahe ho ?

abhi : mere hote hue ...tujhpe kharoch tak nahi aane deta mai...

daya : mai koi chota baccha hoon...mai toh chodo...tum khudko kya samjhte ho ...superman

abhi : superman toh mai hoon (teasing)

daya : mai serious hoon...

abhi : mai bhi...

nurse : excuse me sir...abhi patient ko sedatives dena hoga...inhe aram karne ki jarurat hai

( all went outside)

.

.  
(in next chapter I'll write about the perfect plan to catch HP's wife and her gang)


	3. Chapter 3

sorry guys...having exams...  
so cant write more hoping that I'm not spoiling your expectations .

.  
outside ICU

daya : dekha sir aapne ...maut ke mooh se bahar nikla hai...aur abhi bhi apni woh superman wali comedy karne se baaj nahi aa raha hai...

purvi : kyunki woh aapko pareshaan nahi karna chahte..

ACP : bilkul theek kaha purvi ne

Salunkhe : haan daya ,...use thoda waqt do

daya : tarika tum hi samjhao na in sabko

tarika : koi fayda nahi daya ... ain moke pe ye sab lo abhi ke side ho jate hai...aur sirf hum dono ko sunate rehte hai...

daya : aur nahi toh kya ?

freddy : maine kab aur kisko sunaya ?

tarika : are nahi freddy sir ... maine aapko nahi kaha ...aapke sath jo hai unko kaha

freddy : toh phir theek hai... par mujhe abhi sir ke liye bohot bura lag raha hai...

daya : haan freddy aur jis kisi ne bhi abhi ye halat kiyi hai mai use zinda nahi chodunga

purvi : raat ke 9 baj gaye hai...aur abhi sir ne kuch khana bhi nahi khaya hai...mere ghar yaha pass mein hi mai abhi aap logo ke liye khana leke aati hoon...

ACP : rajat tum aur shreya bhi jao sath mein

(three of them went)

daya : sir hum andar chalke baithte hai...abhi ko hosh aata hi hoga...

ACP : haan chalo...tum pankaj aur freddy ghar jake rest karlo...

sachin : are nahi sir...hum log aap logo ko chodke kaise ja sakte hai

ACP : mere kehne ka matlab ye hai ki kal tum log reh lena

sachin : theek hai sir...hum abhi sir se ek baar milke chale jate hai..

daya : theek hai...

(abhi was coming in sense...)

freddy : kaise ho sir

abhi : mai bilkul fit hoon..

daya : haan ye hamesha fit hote hai...

ACP : daya (starring)

daya : sorry (abhi smiled)

sachin : daya sir ki kya galti

daya : dekha ise kehte hai dost... koi koi toh sirf haste rehte hai ( looking towards abhi)

abhi : ho gaya...( angry tone)

ACP : sachin abhi tum log jao hum yaha rukte hai...

abhi : sir aap aur salunkhe sir bhi jayien...

Salunkhe : are nahi abhijeet hum yahi rahenge

daya : abhi theek keh raha hai sir...yahape mai shreya purvi tarika aur rajat hai na...

abhi : itne saare log kyu

tarika : tum thodi der chup nahi baith sakte..

abhi : are mai...maiii..

daya : chup ekdam chup...

abhi : kamal hai yaar...kuch accha kaho phir bhi daant dete hai

Salunkhe : boss ab yaha humari jarurat nahi...daya tarika ise bilkul aise hi handle karna...jara bhi nakhre kiye toh ACP ko call karna

tarika : jee sir...aap log theek se jaiyien aur ghar jane ke baad call karna

sachin : aap fikar mat kijiye...mai inhe ghar drop kar dunga

ACP : theek hai bye...abhijeet abhi sirf rest karna...

abhi : (smiling) jee sir.

(all went only abhi tarika daya was there...and purvi rajat and shreya entered )

abhi : are tum log kaha the ?

purvi : khana lene gaye the...

daya : woh sab chodo...haan toh purvi yaha pe kaun khud ko SUPERMAN samajhta hai...?

abhi : mar gaya (innocent look)

tarika : daya ,...abhi ne kaha tha ki woh khud ko superman

abhi : mai...maine kab kaha ? (abhi was asking help from purvi in sign language)...

daya : haan to bolo ...kaha se aapko ye super powers mili...

purvi : sir hum khana khale...mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hai

shreya : haan sir mujhe bhi

daya : theek hai...

abhi : thanks purvi... (purvi just smiled)...

daya : purvi SUPERMAN ko light khana laya hai na...?

abhi : mujhe light khana mila toh mai khana hi nahi khaunga...

tarika : yeh kya zid hai abhi

daya : dekho abhi nakhre mat karo nahi toh mai ACP sir ko call karunga

abhi : yaar...par tujhe pata hai na ...ye light food kitna boring hota hai...tasteless

purvi : abhi sir

abhi : nahi purvi mujhe kuch nahi chahiye

purvi : kheer layi hai aapke liye

abhi : wow...ye acchi baat hai...kaunse hotel se layi ho...acchi toh hai na

shreya : are sir aapko pata nahi ...hum log purvi ke ghar gaye the khana lane...aur ye kheer bhi purvi ne khud banayi hai...

abhi : phir toh acchi hi hogi ... jaldi do purvi

( purvi gave him one bowl)

abhi :( after tasting) wow purvi mujhe nahi pata tha tum itni acchi kheer bana leti ho...

purvi : thankyou sir

abhi : dekha ise kehte hai dost ... koi koi toh sirf hasne ka kaam karte hai...

tarika : ho gaya ?

abhi : nahi nahi...purvi mujhe ek aur bowl kheer milegi?

purvi : abhi deti hoon sir ( she gave one more bowl & abhi started eating without bothering that all were looking at him)..

rajat : kya baat hai purvi tum toh form mein ho...humare liye bhi khana dedo...

shreya : daya sir , rajat sir , tarika , purvi aayiye mai aapko serve kar deti hoon..

(shreya served pulav & matar paneer...all ate ...shreya too)

daya : purvi ...tumhe pata hai pehli baar maine aur abhi ne hospital mein khana khaya...

rajat : khana bohot accha hai...

shreya : haan purvi...kal bhi leke aana...

purvi : theek hai...kheer toh sabke liye layi thi kaun kaun lega...

abhi : mujhe ek aur bowl plsss

daya : superman ko sach mein power aa gayi

rajat : abhi sir...kya sach mein kheer itni acchi bani hai ?

purvi : aap khud chak kar dekhiye

abhi : kisiko bhi mat dena ...mujhe aur chahiye

shreya : sir par hum kya khayeinge

abhi : purvi ek aur bowl kheer plsssss

purvi : lijiye

daya : yeh kya kar rahi ho purvi...ye mang raha hai aur tum diye ja rahi ho...

tarika : jyada khana bhi sehat ke liye accha nahi hota

rajat : chaliye sir bachi hui hum kha lete hai

abhi : nahi mujhe meri kheer wapas do

daya : nahi milegi (& he ate one spoon kheer)...wow purvi ye toh bohot acchi hai

rajat : haan purvi ...superb

shreya : mujhe bhi khani hai (she too ate 1 spoon)...kya baat hai purvi

tarika : shreya tumne thik kaha ...kal firse purvi ki taraf se khana

purvi : woh toh mai leke aaungi..par sirf mujhe aur abhi sir ke liye

daya : abhi ki chamchi

tarika : purvi tum aise kaise party badal sakti ho

purvi : mai koi party warty nahi badal rahi...mai bas yehi keh rahi thi ki kal toh aap log yaha nahi honge...kyunki kal sachin sir, freddy sir aur pankaj yaha rehne wale hai...

abhi : mujhe kal phirse kheer chahiye

purvi : okay

daya : kya okay purvi ...aaj toh ye char bowl kheer kha gaya

tarika : haan daya ...jab hum iske liye kuch banakar late hai...toh ye kitne nakhre karta hai...aur aaj

abhi : tum dono ne kabhi mere liye kheer layi hai...tum log kya late ho soup , salad , khichdi ...jara seekhon kuch purvi se

purvi : sir...mai bimar hoti hoon toh apna favourite khana khana pasand karti hoon...unfavourite diya toh mai nahi kha pati aur mujhe nahi pata tha ki bimar logo ko kya khilate hai...isliye socha aapka favourite khana leke chalu...par aapka favourite khana kya hai ye toh mujhe nahi pata tha...toh socha kheer leke chalti hoon...kyunki kheer toh sabki favourite hoti hai...

tarika : ye lo abhi medicines kha lo

(abhi take medicine...)

abhi : chalo kuch karte hai...

shreya : kya sir

abhi : game khelte hai

rajat : ye aap keh rahe hai sir

daya : koi game wame nahi ...chup chap so jao

abhi : mujhe neend nahi aa rahi

tarika : tum let jao tumhe neend nahi aayi toh hum khelenge

(abhi lay down and soon slept due to medicine effects)

daya : abhi (no response from abhi)...ye toh so gaya

purvi : inhe khelna tha na (& all laughed)

daya : thanks purvi

purvi : for what sir ?

daya : itna tasty khana lane ke liye...aur tumhe pata hai jab abhi hospital mein hota hai na tab use jabardasti khilana padta hai...phir bhi nahi khata...

tarika : aur use aise dekh ke hum bhi kuch nahi khate...aaj pehli baar hospital mein bhi khushi mili...maine aaj tak abhi ko aise freely khate hue nahi dekha...

rajat : abhi sir kaise kheer kha rahe the na

shreya : mujhe nahi pata tha...abhi sir aise bhi hai...mujhe laga tha khane ke mamle mein sirf daya sir hi aise hai

daya : ye baat toh mujhe bhi pata nahi thi

purvi : aap na thanks mat bola karo...hum log family hai na toh family ke liye kuch bhi...

tarika : ye baat toh hai...chalo tum sab log bhi thoda rest karlo

daya : haan good night...

all : good night

NEXT DAY (18 july) :

ACP , Salunkhe ,sachin , freddy , pankaj , nikhil entered at a time ...and they saw all were sleeping in sofa and abhi on his bed...pankaj capture that cute moment in his cell phone camera...ACP starred at him but soon smile...

ACP : daya (sudden he wake up in jerk)

daya : are sir aap kab aaye...

ACP : are are dhire (all wake up except abhi)

tarika : good morning sir

shreya & purvi : goog morning sir

rajat : good morning sir

ACP : jao tum sab log ...abhi ghar jake rest karo...

Salunkhe : bohot thak gaye honge na...kal raat abhijeet ne jyada hi nakhre kiye honge na ...

rajat : nahi sir ahbi sir ne toh kuch bhi nahi kiya

shreya : haan sir...unhone medicines bhi chup chap leli

ACP : kahi tum logo ne use sachme daraya toh nahi mere naam se?

daya : nahi sir...uski jarurat hi nahi padi

Salunkhe : ye kaise ho gaya ?

tarika : ye sab purvi ki wajah se hua

freddy : purvi ne aisa kya kar diya jo hum itne salon mein nahi kar paaye...

purvi : maine kuch nahi kiya sir woh toh bas ho gaya sir

tarika : aapko pata hai sir kal usne 4 bowl bhar ke khaya

Salunhe : kya

ACP : mai nahi manta...subah subah majak mat karo...agar abhijeet ne tum logo ko jhoot bolne ke liye kaha hai toh bhi jara limit mein jhoot bolo

daya : sir ye jhoot nahi hai

ACP : daya tum bhi

sachin : purvi aisa kya khila diya tumne abhi sir ko

purvi : kheer

(daya narrates full story)

daya : char bowl kheer khane ke baad bhi hume nahi dena chahta tha...woh toh humne cheen ke kha liya

ACP : yeh sab humne miss kar diya

Salunkhe : mujhe bhi abhi ko aise dekhna tha

tarika : haan sir ...aur use game bhi khelna tha

(all started laughing loudly & abhi's sleep get disturbed)

ACP : uth gaye

abhi : sir aap kab aaye ?

Salunkhe : bas thodi der pehle

doctor : (came for visit) inki halat kafi behtar lag rahi hai...toh aaj shyam tak discharge de denge (& he went out)

abhi : nahi mujhe aaj discharge nahi chahiye

ACP : (shocked) kya kaha tumne ?

daya : (touching his forehead) boss tumhari tabiyat toh theek hai na ?

abhi : haan mai bilkul thik hoon...

tarika : toh tumhe discharge kyu nahi chahiye ?

abhi : discharge lunga toh kheer nahi milegi...

purvi : are sir aapko toh shyam ko discharge milega...agar aapko kheer chahiye toh mai aapko dopahar (afternoon) ko bana ke laungi ..

abhi : toh phir thik hai

ACP : are mai toh bhul hi gaya,... freddy ne kuch laya hai tum logo ke liye

freddy : are haan mai bhi bhul gaya ...ye lijiye sir...meri wife ne aap logo ke liye idli banake diyi hai...breakfast ke liye

daya : are waah...bhabhi ke hathon ka khana mast hota hai

Salunkhe : tum log kha lena...khane ke baad ghar jake fresh ho jana...tab tak freddy aur sachin yaha rukenge

(all started eating )

rajat : freddy bhabhi ji ko bolna ki bohot accha khana tha

abhi : thanks freddy

freddy : kya sir aap bhi thanks bolke mujhe paraya kar rahe hai

daya : chalo hum log chalte hai...tarika shreya purvi rajat chalo jaldi...freddy iska khayal rakhna

freddy : jee sir...aap fikar mat kijiye

daya : boss ye medicines lo pehle (abhi take it)...good...mai jaldi aa jaunga

abhi : yaar tu ghar jake rest kar...freddy aur sachin hai na yaha...tu shyam ko aana mujhe lene ke liye

daya : dekhunga

ACP : chalo hum log bhi bureau chalte hai...freddy sachin jara sambhal ke..

sachin : jee sir

(all went)

ACP , nikhil , pankaj & salunkhe were investigating on murder case

AFTERNOON

abhi : yaar ye purvi kaha reh gayi

sachin : sir kya sachme purvi ne itni acchi kheer banayi thi

abhi : haan bohot acchi thi...tum dono hote toh ungliyan chaba jate

freddy : phir toh aaj mai bhi khaunga..

sachin : sir aapko pata hai daya sir aapke liye kitne pareshaan the

freddy : haan sir...woh kal aapke liye bohot ro rahe the..

abhi : mai janta hoon freddy...par kya karu mai majbur tha..

sachin : hum log unhe chodenge nahi sir

abhi : haan sachin...abhi unke papon ka ghada bhar chuka hai..

purvi : mai aa gayi

abhi : kya purvi...hum kab se tumhara intezar kar rahe the...

purvi : sorry

abhi : sorry nahi kheer do

purvi : (smiled) abhi deti hoon

daya : hello bhai lok

abhi : daya tu yaha kya kar raha hai

daya : tumhe lene aaya hoon

sachin : discharge toh shyam ko hai na

daya : ye rahe discharge papers...2 ghante (hours) baad hume chalna hai na

freddy : toh aap 2 ghante pehle kyu aa gaye

daya : maine socha aaj bhi abhi akela kheer khayega...toh mai bhi aa gaya uski madad karne

abhi : toh bhai sahab kheer ke liye aahe hai

daya : yes boss

purvi : aaj mai sabke liye layi hoon...ACP sir aur salunkhe sir bhi aate honge

ACP : hum aa gaye

pankaj : purvi aaj maine bohot kaam kiya hai...mujhe bhi chahiye

abhi : pehle mujhe

(all ate and after two hours abhi got discharge...)

DUO's HOME

daya : abhi tum room mein rest karo abhi : okay (he went and slept... daya make coffee...and went in abhi's room)

daya : abhi (yeh abhi tak so raha hai)...koi baat nahi ...mai hi pee leta hoon (daya have that coffee and he too slept there)

(abhi wake up & saw that daya was sleeping near to him...after sometime daya too wake up ...and checked time,...he got up in jerk)

daya : raat ho gayi...tumne mujhe uthaya kyu nahi abhi ?

abhi : tu acche se so raha tha toh uthane ka man nahi kiya

daya : mai abhi dinner bana ke leke aata hoon

abhi : mmmm

(after some time...daya & abhi have dinner...abhi take medicines...and again both slept in their respective rooms)

NEXT DAY : (19 july)

daya went to bureau...abhi was alone at home...(daya & team got busy in solving case)

(daya's phone rang)

daya : kya?...kaha aana hai mujhe...fort ...okay mai abhi aata hoon

shreya : listen this conversation of daya

daya : sir mai abhi aata hoon...ek kaam hai

ACP : kya kaam hai ?

daya : bas sir ek chotasa kaam hai...(& he went)

shreya : sir ,daya sir fort ja rahe hai...unko kisine plan karke bulaya hai

ACP : kya?...kahi ye koi plan toh nahi

sachin : sir hume inka peecha karna padega

shreya : shayad daya sir ka bhi phone tab kiya hai...

ACP : haan shreya...agar hum bhi daya ka phone tab karle toh hume pata chal sakta hai

(IN BUREAU)

(All are listening daya's and shalini's convo)

shalini : kya hua daya...abhi tak tum pohoche kyu nahi

daya : mai bas aa raha hoon

shalini : jaldi aana nahitoh tumhara dost abhijeet khatam

(and call got cut)

ACP : purvi jaldi tarika ko phone karo...aur pucho abhijeet kaha hai

purvi called

purvi : hello tarika

tarika : haan purvi bolo

purvi : abhi sir kaha hai

tarika : woh toh so raha hai...mai uske pass hi baithi hoon

purvi : kya ?

tarika : kya hua purvi sab theek toh hai na

purvi : haan haan sab theek hai..accha ab mai rakhti hoon

tarika : ok bye (call ended)

purvi : sir abhi sir toh ghar pe hai

rajat : matlab ye trap tha...daya sir ko fasane ke liye

...  
nikhil : sir jaldi aayiye daya sir ko phone aa raha hai..

(daya's convo)

shalini : dekho daya tumhare samne ek black gadi hai jiska number hai..MH0002

daya : haan mil gayi...

shalini : jao usme baitho

daya : pehle batao abhi kaha hai.

shalini : woh yahi hai

daya : mai baith gaya gadi mein

shalini : ab juhu beach jao

daya : juhu beach kyu?

shalini : jitna kaha hai utna karo...nahitoh tumhara dost gaya

daya : (after reaching) mai aa gaya juhu

shalini :waha pe ek nariyal pani wala hai...use bolo shaka laka bum bum

daya : (went their) bhaisahab

man : jee sahab

daya : shaka laka bum bum

(man gave one box to him)

daya : us aadmi ne mujhe ek box diya hai

shalini : box leke gadi mein baith jao..

daya : baith gaya...

shalini : ab box kholo...

daya :(opened box) isme toh jacket hai

shalini : haan ab woh jacket pehno

daya : mere sath majak kar rahi ho...raat hone ko aayi yaha se waha sirf ghuma rahi ho...woh bhi sirf ek jacket ke liye

shalini : thoda maja toh lene do...

daya : dekho seedhe seedhe batao...abhi kaha hai nahitoh anjam bohot bura hoga

shalini : new panvel mein ek farmhouse hai...jiska naam hai smriti bhavan wahi pe hai tumhara dost abhijeet

DUO'S HOME

abhi : tarika daya abhi tak nahi aaya

tarika : mai bhi usi ka wait kar rahi hoon

abhi : usne phone kiya tha kya ?

tarika : nahi usne koi phone nahi kiya

abhi : tum call karke pucho usse kaha hai woh ( she tried but phone was busy)

tarika : busy hai

abhi : ACP sir ko call karo

ACP : haan tarika bolo

abhi : sir

ACP : haan abhijeet

abhi : sir daya abhi tak nahi aaya

ACP : woh...

abhi : kya hua sir

ACP : shalini ne daya ko bulaya hai

abhi : kya ?  
aur aapne use jane diya

ACP : (he tell every thing to abhi)

abhi : panvel...mai nahi chodunga is shalini ko...agar daya ko ek kharoch bhi aayi toh uska bhi wahi hashar hoga jo harfis ka hua tha

ACP : abhijeet jara shanti se kaam lo

abhi : nahi sir..mai abhi jaa raha hoon panvel

ACP : abhijeet abhi tum kahi nahi jaoge

abhi : lekin sir

ACP : thats an order...

abhi : par mai yaha hath pe hath dhare toh nahi baith sakta na...mai abhi bureau aa raha hoon sir

(tarika & abhi went in bureau...all were present in bureau)

abhi : sir kuch pata chala...

ACP : nahi abhi tak koi call nahi aaya

shreya : sir phone aa raha hai

(daya's convo)

shalini : hello daya

daya : mai panvel wale farmhouse pe wait kar raha hoon...

shalini : good ab tum waha se kahi mat jana...

daya : matlab kya hai tumhara

shalini : matlab ye ki mujhe abhi neend aa rahi hai...aur mai baat karne ke mood mein nahi hoon

daya : ye kya majak hai..

shalini : wahi rehna ..us ghar ka darwaza band ho gaya hai...ab darwaz mat tod dena...good night (call ended)

abhi : (angry tone)hum yaha kya kar rahe hai sir ...mai yaha theek hoon pata nahi daya kaisa hoga

ACP : haan par hume is shalini ko dhundna hai pehle...

abhi : purvi jaldi pata karo...daya ko phone kaha se kiya gaya tha

purvi : yes sir

purvi : sir woh number abhi band hai ...toh location trace nahi kar paa rahe

(full night passed )

.

MORNING 5 am (20th july)

purvi : sir phone activate ho gaya

ACP : kaha hai ?

purvi : andheri ke gold hotel mein

abhi : chalo jaldi aaj ye shalini bach ke nahi jani chahiye

team : yes sir

on the way in quallis

shreya : sir daya sir ko phirse phone aa raha hai

daya : hello

shalini : good morning daya

daya : ab batao abhi kaha hai

shalini : abhi ek admi andar aayega

daya : haan aa gaya

shalini : uske sath jao

daya : ye kaunsa kamra hai

shalini : tumhari maut ka kamra hai

daya : matlab kya hai tumhara

shalini : matlab ye ki...meri tumse koi bhi dushmani nahi hai...meri dushmani toh tumhare dost se hai...tumhare liye woh jaan bhi de sakta hai ye toh humne dekh liya...lekin agar tumhe mar diya toh woh jeete jee mar jayega...use aise dekhke mujhe bohot khushi hogi

daya : kya ?

shalini : haan daya ...ab woh admi tumhe hatkadi lagayega...bye daya

(call ended)

CID TEAM AT GOLD HOTEL

abhi : yaha pe koi miss. shalini thehri hai

receptionist : sorry sir... hum kisiki bhi information aapko nahi de sakte

ACP : dekhiye hum CID se hai

receptionist : kya baat hai sir

abhi : aap bas itna bataiye ki shalini kis room mein hai

receptionist : room no 456

ACP : chalo jaldi

purvi knocked the door

shalini : kaun hai ?

purvi : room service mam

shalini opened door & shocked

shalini : CID

ACP : haan CID...ab kaha bhagogi

shalini : hahhah hahhahha...tum mera kuch nahi bigad paoge ACP (she pressed remote button...and ate her own ring stone)

abhi : sir ye toh mar gayi...

ACP : chalo jaldi se panvel chalna hai

(reached panvel)

there were more than 20 goons...

(bullet firing started...after sometime bullets over...then action start ...fighting ...all goons injured badly some die...even officers get injured...)

they reached to daya

daya : nahi koi mere pass mat aana...chale jao yaha se

abhi : aise kyu keh rahe ho daya

daya : abhi jaldi jao...yaha ek chota sa time bomb hai...jispe ek hi dynamite hai

abhi : nahi daya ...kuch nahi hoga...mai abhi hatkadi kholta hoon

all try hard but they were not able to open than hatkadi

daya : abhi yaar tum log jao...sir 45 sec bache hai

abhi : (nahi mai kahi nahi jaunga)

daya : yaar plss tujhe dosti ki kasam yaar

abhi looked at timebomb which was very near to daya on the floor...abhi tried to remove that time bomb...but it was fixed there...so he could'nt remove it...

daya : sir plss aap log jayein

abhi : ye sab meri wajah se hua hai...meri wajah se tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga mai

freddy : sir sirf 15 sec bache hai

daya : plss tum log jao

purvi : nahi sir marna hai toh sath mein marenge

abhi : 5 sec bache hai ... daya tere jaisa dost zindagi mein hai mila yaar

(abhi lied on bomb)

booooooooooooooooommm

all were safe

daya : abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

ACP : abhijeet

rajat went outside and take gun of one goon...and soon he came...he fired on daya's hatkadi and make him free

Salunkhe : ye zinda hai ,...jaldi se hospital leke chalo

abhi : nahi sir ...aaj hospital nahi ...(he smiled and closed his eyes)

daya took him in his arms and rushed towards hospital

IN HOPITAL

doctor : ohh noo... sister jaldi kijiye...emergency hai

daya : doctor plsss...mai aapke hath jodta hoon...abhi ko kuch mat hone dena

doctor : aap himmat rakhiye

( 5 hours crossed...doctor came out from operation theatre)

daya : abhi kaisa hai ?

doctor : dekhiye aap pehle shant ho jayien...patient ki halat bohot najuk hai ...isse pehle ki der ho jaye aap log unse mil lijiye

daya : ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai doctor aap...aap kuch kijiye na

doctor : dekhiye hum se jo bhi ban pada humne woh kiya...aap jakar unse mil lijiye (and he went)

ICU :

daya went inside and saw his brother was sleeping with oxygen mask and lots of machines attached to his body...

daya wipe his tears ...

daya : abhi...(abhi open his eyes & daya smiled )

ACP : abhijeet ...(he was trying to sit)

daya : nahi nahi aaram karo

tarika : abhi...

(tears started flowing from corner of his eyes...he was trying to speak...but he was not able to speak)...

Salunkhe : are abhijeet tumhe pata hai...doctor ne kaha ki tum bilkul theek ho jao ge...bas tumhe aram hi karna hai...

abhi : kyu...jho...jhooot ,...bo...l ...ra...he...haii...

daya : yaar abhi hum kyu jhoot bolenge...kuch nahi hoga tumhe...mai kuch nahi hone dunga tujhe

purvi : haan sir aao jaldi se theek ho jayein mai aapke liye bohot sari kheer banaungi...aur sirf aapko hi dungi kisi aur ko nahi (& she burst out in loud cry)

daya : abhi ...tum mujhe chodke mat jana ha...nahi jaoge na

(sudden machine start making sounds)

ACP : rajat doctor ko bulao jaldi..

daya : abhi kuch nahi hoga tumhe (abhi was breathing so fastly)

doctor : sister jaldi se injection taiyyar karo...

tarika : abhi abhi ...hum hai yahi pe...sab thik ho jayega

doctor : aap log bahar jayiye...

(all went outside)  
(after half hour doctor came out)

tarika : doctor abhi theek toh hai na

doctor : halat najuk hai...par ab woh khatre se bahar hai...treatment se thik ho jayeinge

daya : hum usse mil sakte hai ?

doctor : abhi woh hosh mein nahi hai

ACP : kab tak hosh aayega abhijeet ko

doctor : 2 ghante mein

nikhil : abhi toh shyam ke 7 baj rahe hai

doctor : 9 baje tak hosh aa jayega

(daya was about to fall...but somehow he controlled)

ACP : daya kya hua?

daya : kuch nahi sir woh chakkar aa raha hai

tarika : kal se kuch nahi khaya...isiliye

rajat : sir mai aapke liye kuch khane ko leke aata hoon

daya : nahi rajat mujhe kuch nahi chahiye

ACP : dekho daya...abhijeet abhi thik hai...tumhare na khane se uski halat sudhar nahi jayegi...rajat jao tum jaldi se kuch leke aao

(rajat went and came with some sandwiches...ACP forced daya to eat...but he cant)

tarika : kab bitenge ye 2 ghante

purvi : tarika tum baitho yaha...

Salunkhe : tum sab log bhi kuch khalo...aur pradyuman tumne daya ko bola khane ko...tumne khud kaha kuch khaya hai kal se...tum sab log coffee pee pee kar raat bhar jaag rahe the na

daya : kya tum logo ne kuch nahi khaya

tarika : tumhare bhai ne kisiko kuch khane hi nahi diya...

daya : matlab

ACP : hum sab pe chilla raha tha...aur sabko orderd deke yaha se waha bhaga raha tha...

daya : (smiled) abhi aap pe bhi chillaya..?

ACP : haan thodasa

Salunkhe : par us thodisi daant se tumhare ACP sir dar gaye the

(all smiled)

(somehow 2 hours passed)

and they went inside ICU

daya went and hold his buddy's hand...his buddy was looking so weak...

abhi opened his eyes..

abhi : da...ya (he was facing dificulty to talk)

daya : kuch mat kaho...(daya started crying )

abhi hold his hand with all his energy...

ACP : aisa kyu kiya tumne abhijeet..?

abhi : meri...wa...jah...se...aap...lo..go...ko...kuch...ho...ja...ta...toh...mai...aapne...aap...ko...kabhi...maaf... ,,,pa...taa...

tarika : ye tumne thik nahi kiya abhi

purvi : haan sir...hum aap se gussa hai

shreya : mai bhi aapse bohot gussa hoon...pata hai daya sir chote bacche ki tarah ro rahe the...aapke bhai ko na koi bhi handle nahi kar sakta...siwa aapke

abhi just smiled...daya too

doctor entered..  
abhi aapko sedatives dene hai...he give injection and abhi slept...

purvi : sir ek baat reh gayi

ACP : woh kya ?

purvi : woh jo daya sir ne aur humne plan kiyi thi

rajat : haan purvi...mai toh bhul hi gaya tha

tarika : koi hume kuch batayega...?

daya : nahi...tumhe toh sabse pehle yaad aana chahiye tha

pankaj : woh plan jarur successful hoga...

sachin : chalo pankaj hum sab kuch ready karte hai...

freddy : mai bhi aa raha hoon

rajat : daya sir aap yaha sambhal lijiye...mai bhi inke sath jata hoon...

daya : sab kuch plan ke mutabik hona chahiye...abhi 10 baj gaye hai 11:30 pm tak sab kuch ready hona chahiye...

Salunkhe : bhai .,...kya yaar...tum logo ka kya irada hai...jara hume bhi toh pata chale

purvi : mai aur shreya...baki ka intezaam karke aate hai...

(all left except daya tarika ACP & purvi)

11:30 am

purvi : done sir

rajat : done sir

daya : chalo andar chalte hai...

(all went inside and decorate ICU)

tarika : ohh...mai kaise bhul gayi kal toh abhi ka

daya : ssshhhhh...dheere abhi jag jayega

tarika : okay okay ( lao mai bhi aap logo ki help kar deti hoon)

(all get busy in decoration)

ACP : yaar salunkhe...bacchon ko itna khush dekhke kitni khushi ho rahi hai...aur ye bhai sahab uth jaye toh aur bhi jyada khushi ho jaye...

Salunkhe : abhijeet ke bina ye CID team aisi nahi rahegi...kabhi kabhi uska yeh positive attitude mujhe bohot pasand hai...

ACP : ye tum keh rahe ho salunkhe?

Salunkhe : kya matlab hai tumhara ? mai bhi abhijeet ko utna hi pasand karta hoon jitna tum karte ho...bas mera pyaar karne ka tareeka alag hai

daya : kash ki aap usko bhi dikahte ki aap usse kitna pyaar karte hai...toh shayad woh bohot khush hota

tarika : haan sir...agar aap usse aise hi batein karenge na...jaise aap uske peeth peeche karte ho...toh woh bhi aapko kabhi tang nahi karega

Salunkhe : agar woh mujhe tang nahi karega toh maza kaise aayega (all laughed)

rajat : sab kuch ready hai sir,... bas cake hospital ki cateen ke fridge mein rakkha hai ...nahi toh melt ho jata

daya : kaunsa cake hai ?

rajat : purvi ne laya hai sir ...mai leke aata hoon (& he went)

purvi : guess karo kaunsa cake hai ?

daya : black forest

tarika : white forest

shreya : butter scotch

pankaj : pineapple

freddy : strawberry blast

purvi : inme se kuch bhi nahi

daya : inme se koi nahi toh kya plum cake layi ho...maza kharab kar diya...mujhe nahi khana

tarika : mujhe bhi nahi khana

pankaj : mujhe bhi nahi khana

purvi : koi baat nahi abhi sir aur mai kha lungi

11:57 pm (daya saw abhi is coming in sense)

daya : abhi...

abhi : haan daya...light kyu nahi room mein

daya : woh light ka thoda problem ho gaya hai

tarika : mai bohot khush hoon...tum khatre se bahar ho...proper treatment ke baad tum bilkul theek ho jaoge

abhi : accha

(rajat signaled to purvi...purvi signaled to all... )

all at once : haaaapppppyyyyy biiiiirrrtthhhhdddaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

abhi was so surprised, light came , full ICU was decorated , pankaj was jumping , all were clapping for him

rajat bring cake ... he was about to open cake box

purvi : ek min...abhi sir yeh cake sirf hum dono ke liye hai

abhi : kyu?

purvi : in logo ko nahi chahiye

daya : tum dono hi khao

(purvi open the box...it was big RED VELVET CAKE)

daya : red velvet

abhi : red velvet toh daya ka favourite hai...phir agar daya nahi khana chahta toh hum hi kha lenge

abhi cut the cake...and he feed to ACP ,Salunkhe , daya , tarika , purvi , freddy , rajat , sachin , shreya , nikhil & pankaj

purvi : sabko khilane ke baad bhi kitna sara cake bach gaya

abhi : hum dono kha lete hai...

daya : mujhe kaun khilayega..? (he opened his mouth abhi & purvi both feed him at a time...)

shreya cut the cake and distributed to all...daya ate thrice.

daya : abhi ki chamchi kaha gayi ?

purvi : yaha hoon...

daya : tum kyu nahi kha rahi...

purvi : aap log kha lijiye

ACP : cake toh bohot tasty hai purvi

abhi : ye toh hai...

daya : boss ...tum hume treat kab doge ?

tarika : haan birthday tumhara hai toh treat bhi tumhe hi deni padegi na

purvi : mujhe bhi treat chahiye

abhi : mil jayegi...waise ye sab kisne plan kiya

shreya : daya sir ka idea tha...aur rajat sir aur purvi ki planning thi

abhi : kya sach mein ye sab kharcha daya ne kiya

daya : koi shak?

abhi : no boss...thankyou...mujhe toh yaad bhi nahi tha

daya : abhi yaad aa gaya na...toh theek hote hi hume treat dena

(all laughed)


	4. Chapter 4

abhi slept after having great fun time...

NEXT DAY (21st july)

All were excited...

pankaj : sir ye abhi sir kab uthenge

purvi : haan dekho na kab se so rahe hai

daya : hamari neend haram karke so raha hai isiliye shanti se so raha hai

ACP : nahi daya aisi koi baat nahi aaj subah hi doctors ne use phirse sedatives diyi thi ...ye usi ka asar hai

tarika : kab diyi sedatives

Salunkhe : jab tum sab log so rahe the

daya : toh phir ap log raat bhar soye nahi ?

ACP : soye the par jaldi uth gaye

rajat : abhi sir ka hath hil raha hai

abhi wake up

all : good morning and a lovely happy birthday..

abhi : good morning

daya : kya yaar aaj bohot time laga diya uthne mai

abhi : matlab

daya : time dekho 9 baj rahe hai

ACP : kyu tang kar rahe ho bechare ko

shreya : sir ye rahe discharge papers...

daya : discharge mil gaya ?...ye toh badi acchi baat hai toh phir aaj hi abhi ki taraf se treat

all : yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaa

shreya : sir par abhi sir ko ...

daya : kya hua shreya ...?

shreya : abhi sir ko kaam karne se mana kiya hai...

ACP : toh phir chalo ...ise ghar chalte hai...waise bhi ise kaam karne dega kaun ?

purvi : itni badi family hai humari abhi sir ko kaam karne ki jarurat hi nahi

tarika : haan bas abhi ko ghar leke chalte hai...

AT DUO HOME

ACP : ab hum chalte hai...daya abhijeet ka acche khayal rakhna

Salunkhe : aur treat chahiye woh ghar pe hi order karna...hume bhi bulana

abhi : aap logo ke bina maza thodi na aayega doctor sahab

rajat : bye sir abhi hum log chalte hai...

(all went ...only duo & purvi was present)

purvi : sir aap abhi rest kar lijiye ...

abhi : haan

(abhi was going to his bedroom...and sudden aahhhh comes from his mouth)

daya : kya hua abhi...tum thik toh ho na

abhi : mai ...mai ...woh

purvi : kya hua sir ?

abhi : chest mein pain ho raha hai..

daya : stiches pe stress mat do jyada...aao mai tume leke chalta hoon room mein

(he make abhi lay on bed and come to hall)

purvi : sir abhi sir theek hai na

daya : haan woh theek hai..doctor ne chalne phirne ko mana kiya hai ...

purvi : ab kya kare ?

daya : jo karne aaye hai woh karo

purvi : mmmmmmmmmm

AT EVENING 5 pm

door bell rang...purvi opened the door...

purvi : tarika shreya jaldi andar aao

shreya : daya sir kaha hai ?

tarika : aur abhi ?

purvi : dono bhi abhi sir ke room mein hai...

ABHI'S ROOM

tarika : hi abhi !

abhi : tarika ji aap yaha ?

shreya : hi sir

daya : tum dono aa gayi

shreya : daya sir chaliye na hum bahar chalte hai...inko baatein karne dete hai

(abhirika left in room dareya came out)

daya : chalo jaldi kaam karna hai..

shreya : haan sir

purvi : sir pankaj aur freddy sir sara saman leke aa rahe hai

door bell rang

shreya : lagta hai aa gaye...(she opened the door)

pankaj : sir ye raha sara saman

daya : good ...ab der kis baat ki ho jao shuru

freddy : yes sir

after 2 hours :

purvi : sir dekhiye kaisa lag raha hai

daya : ek cheez ki kami hai

shreya : woh kya sir...abhi ki sari trophies jo usne yaha waha fake diyi thi...unhe apni jagah par rakh do

(again door bell rang)

this time daya open the door..

daya : are sir aap sab log aa gaye

ACP : haan socha kuch nahi toh tum logo ki madat hi kar dete hai

Salunkhe : tarika kaha hai

daya : woh abhi ke sath hai

Salunkhe : kya ?

purvi : sir hum log yaha tayyari kar rahe hai is baat ka abhi sir ko pata na chale isilye tarika unhe waha busy rakh rahi hai...aur aap hai ki yaha pe aise reaction de rahe...

daya : dekha sir juniors ka kamal...kabhi humne itni himmat nahi kiyi aapse aise baat karne ki

Salunkhe : haan abhijeet ki party wali hai na...isiliye (all laughed)

rajat : sir ye rahe sare photo frames

sachin : ab bas in photo frames ko lagana hai

pankaj : par sir khane ka kya ?

daya : woh abhi ki taraf se

purvi : matlab ?

daya : matlab thodi der mein pata chal jayega...pehle saree frames laga do

freddy : sir nikhil kaha hai ?

ACP : use maine bheja hai

daya : kaha sir ?/

ACP : are bhai cake lane bheja hai

freddy : aaj bhi cake phir toh maja aayega

daya : freddy jara dheere bolo...abhi jaag raha hai

sachin : sir hum frames lagate hai

daya : sir aap baithye mai aapke liye coffee leke aata hoon

shreya : daya sir aap bhi baithye mai banati hoon sabke liye coffee

daya : theek hai shreya

sachin : ek min shreya ...pehle aap log dekhne toh chaliye ki hall kaise lag raha hai

ACP : haan chalo

daya : wooooooooow...this is how i want...

rajat : sir lag raha hai na ekdam badhiya

Salunkhe : haan rajat...in frames mein woh sari khatti meethi yaadein hai...jo hum kabhi bhi nahi bhul sakte...

daya : woh wala frame dekho usme toh aap kitne buddhe lag rahe hai...bina baal ke

shreya : daya sir aap kitne handsome lag rahe hai..

daya : ye 12 saal pehla photo hai shreya

purvi : wow 18 saal se aap aur abhi sir sath mein rahe ho na...

daya : haan purvi ...bohot khaas hai mere liye woh

ACP : chalo phir usse milte hai...

daya : shreya tum coffee wahi pe le aana

shreya : okay sir

IN ABHI'S ROOM

tarika and abhi was in eye lock...their hand in each others hand...

daya : ahem ahem...(clearing his throat)

Salunkhe : ye hum kya dekh rahe hai ?  
abhi : aap ...aap log kab aye

freddy : jab aap log kisi aur duniya mein the

abhi : aur duniya mein are nahi freddy hum toh yahi the

rajat : sir freddy ka matlab ye hai ki aap dono khoye hue the

tarika : nahi nahi...aisi koi baat nahi

abhi : haan haan mai bhi yehi keh raha tha

daya : accha woh chodo...tum apni treat kab de rahe ho

abhi : tum logo ko jo chahiye woh order kar lo

daya : batao bhai...kis kis ko kya chahiye...purvi list banake order kar do

purvi : jee sir...

after sometime

purvi : sir 15 min mein khana aa jayega

ACP : waise abhijeet tum kaise ho ?

abhi : mai theek hoon sir

daya : nahi sir aaj ise chest mein pain ho raha tha

Salunkhe : kya ?

daya : chalne pe bhi pain ho raha tha

ACP : toh aaj tum apne room mein hi khana khao...hum log bahar kha lenge

abhi : nahi nahi sir mujhe bhi aap logo ke sath hi khana khana hai

tarika : lekin abhi...tum hall tak bhi nahi chal sakte purvi : haan sir..hum aapke health ke sath risk nahi le sakte

shreya : sir ye lijiye ...sabke liye coffee...

(all have coffee...)

ACP : chalo hum bahar chalte hai...(all came out except abhi)

purvi : ab kya kare sir...humne ye sab kiya woh sab bematlab ho gaya

daya : are aise kaise...woh hamare sath hi rahega

(door bell rang)

pankaj : lagta hai khana aa gaya (he open door)

pankaj : are nikhil tum ...aao aao

nikhil : sir ye raha cake

freddy : itna bada cake

ACP : par nikhil maine toh ye chotasa cake lane ke liye bola tha

man : ye cake meri taraf se hai (all turn to see him and all shocked it was none other than their senior DCP CHITROLE)

ACP : sir aapne itna bada cake laya

DCP : haan ...mere hi officer ka birthday hai na

(all were so happy on DCP's behaviour)

(again door bell rang)

pankaj : aa gaya khana...mai leta hoon

daya : mai abhi ko leke aata hoon

ACP : daya jara sambhal ke

IN ABHI'S ROOM

daya : kya hua yaar aise udas kyu baithe ho

abhi : kuch nahi

daya : theek hai mai tumhare liye khana leke aata hoon...khana aa gaya hai

abhi : mujhe bhuk nahi hai

daya : kyu?

abhi : bas aise hi

daya : sabke sath baithna hai?

(abhi just nodded in yes)

daya : bas itni si baat pe aise moo phulake baithe ho ?...aur tumne aise soch bhi kaise liya ki hum log tumhe akela chodke waha maze se khayenge...

abhi : matlab

daya : chalo

abhi : sacchi?/

daya : mmmm

daya carry abhi in his arms and make his way to hall...all were cheering abhi...abhi saw his hall... it was just awesome with every memory of their life...abhi was really surprised to DCP chitrole cheering for him


	5. Chapter 5

..last chapter of this story (SUPERMAN)

.

.

daya make him sit on sofa

abhi : yaar daya kya yeh sachme humara ghar hai...ya mai koi sapna dekh raha hoon

DCP : lo bhai jab buri baatein sapne mein dekhte hai toh use haqikat maan lete hai...aur jab acchi baatein jo haqikat mein ho rahi hai...use yeh sapna samajh rahe hai

abhi : aisa nahi hai sir...mera matlab ye hai sir ki ghar bohot accha lag raha hai

daya : woh toh lagega hi na ...akhir idea kiska hai

abhi : toh mera bhai bada ho gaya

ACP : haan abhijeet ...kuch jyada hi hoshiyar ho gaye hai janab

purvi : excuse me excuse me...sab log meri tarf dhyan dijiye (all looked at her)...toh mai hoon inspector purvi

freddy : yeh toh hume pata hai

purvi : mujhe bolne toh dijiye...

tarika : okay bolo bolo

purvi : kya yaar guys...itni acchi shyam hai...aur aap log in casual baaton mein timepass kar rahe ho

daya : matlab?

purvi : thodi der ruko sabko samajh mein aajayega...mai hoon inspector purvi ...mai aaj humare birthday man ke bare main batana chahti hoon ...ki ye bahar se jitne kadak aur sakt hai andar se utne hi naram dil ke hai... inhone aaj tak kisika bhi sath nahi choda jab koi musibat mein ho...unhone hamesha apni duty puri lagan aur imandari se kiyi hai...humare abhi sir ko replace karne wala koi nahi milega...kyunki unke jaisa detection koi nahi kar sakta...cuz..he is a super intelligent cop of our team...unke jaisa majak koi nahi kar sakta (looking at salunkhe)...unke jaisi dosti koi nahi nibha sakta (looking daya & abhi)...unke jaisi respect koi nahi de sakta (looking at ACP)...unke jaisa farz koi nahi nibha sakta (looking at DCP) ...unke jaisa pyaar koi nahi kar sakta (looking at tarika)...aur last but not least unke jaisa support koi nahi kar sakta (looking at whole team)...abhi sir ke bare mein jitna bolu utna kam hi hoga...so I'm stopping here

(abhi was just smiling ...all just nodded in yes and clapped for her)

DCP : kya baat hai abhijeet ... kya yeh sach hai ?

abhi : nahi sir...ye toh kuch bhi...(he was cutted by rajat)

daya : kya nahi nahi...DCP sir ko sab pata hai...woh sirf tumhari tang kich rahe hai...

shreya : haan aur sabko pata hai ...ki purvi ne jo kuch kaha woh sach hai

daya : par ek baat samajh mein nahi aa rahi

rajat : woh kya sir ?

daya : ki purvi ne abhi ko super intelligent cop kyu kaha ?

shreya : matlab.?

daya : matlab ye ki intelligent cop bola then its okay...par super intelligent cop jyada nahi ho gaya?

purvi : ab jo khud ko superman samajh sakte hai...toh kya hum unhe super intelligent cop nahi samajh sakte :) ;)

(daya just burst in laugh)

abhi : kya yaar purvi ab tum bhi shuru ho gayi ?

purvi : majak kar rahi hoon sir...haan toh aap sabko kaisa laga?

all : bohot accha

purvi : toh kuch aur bhi karte hai...ab mai bulana chahungi hamare DCP sir ko ...ki woh yaha aake hamare abhi sir ke baarein mein kuch kahe...

DCP : toh mujhe hi pehla bakra bana diya... abhijeet ko special police force mein maine hi liya tha...tab us team ko abhijeet lead kar raha tha...aur jab ye ek khatarnak mission ke liye ja raha tha...tab hum sab logo ko pata tha ki kya hone wala tha...tab sirf abhijeet mere pass akar bola tha ki "sir ye wardi desh ke liye pehni hai...aur jab tak ye wardi hai tab tak meri ek ek sans bhi desh pe nyochavar karne ke liye mai peeche nahi hatunga...ye abhijeet ka wada hai...agar mission pe ja raha hoon toh use pura karke hi lautunga nahitoh desh ke liye haste haste shahid ho jaunga"...ye baat shayad abhijeet ko bhi yaad nahi hai...

par us din se lekar aaj tak maine iske aankhon mein woh hi junun dekha hai...jo aaj tak thoda bhi kam nahi hua ...yadasht jane ke baad bhi khud ko sambhal kar phirse duty join karna ye sach mein garv ki baat hai...iske liye mai abhijeet ko kahi na kahi bohot pasand karta hoon...

haan kabhi kabhi yadasht ki wajah se daant bhi deta hoon...par sirf tab jab halat daatne wale hote hai...nahitoh abhijeet hi meri tang khichta rehta hai...(all laughed)

ACP : sir , mujhe sachme pata nahi tha ki aapko hamare CID team ke bare mein itna sab kuch pata hai

DCP : kyu ...mai koi gadha hoon

ACP : nahi sir...aapne achanak abhijeet ki itni tarif kiyi ...hum sab log shock ho gaye

freddy : mai toh abhi bhi yakeen nahi kar paa raha hoon ki DCP sir ne abhijeet sir ki itni tarif kiyi

Salunkhe : haan yaar freddy mai bhi hairan ho gaya ye sab sunkar

DCP : oye hello maine kisiki bhi tarif nahi kiyi...DCP chitrole kabhi bhi kisiki tarif nahi karta sivay khud ke

pankaj : par sir aapne abhi jo kiya woh kya tha ?

DCP : mai toh bas (in serious tone) daya aur purvi ko batana chahta tha ki abhijeet CID join karne se pehle aur uski yadasht jane se pehle bhi apne aap ko SUPERMAN samajhta tha...

(abhi feel so embaressed where daya & team was not able to supress their laughter)

daya : bas sir...has has ke pet dukhne laga

freddy : mera bhi sir

purvi : ab mai bulana chahungi humare ACP sir ko

ACP : abhijeet ke bare mein toh aap sab log jante hi ho...bohot hi mehnati hai...koi bhi case ho kaisa bhi ho uske jad tak pohoch ke use solve karega...ek baar isne kuch soch liya toh use hasil karke hi rahega ...koi bhi khatra ho woh kabhi bhi peeche nahi hatega...bombs aur chemical ke bare mein acchi jankari thi ise pehle se hi...yadasht jane ke baad ye sab kuch bhul gaya...bohot problem face karni padi thi ise...par jab maine ise kaha ki agar ye purani duty phirse join karle toh shayad ise kuch yaad aa sakta hai...meri yeh baat sunke ye hamare sath aa gaya...phir toh janab ka dimag aise chalne laga jaise iski yadasht kabhi gayi hi nahi...aur us pehli case mein hi sahab ne khud ke upar chemical giraya tha...just ek proof dene ke liye zindagi jab khatam ho gayi thi...agla peechla kuch yaad nahi tha...par SUPERMAN banne ke tarike ye kabhi nahi bhula...

pankaj just burst out in laughter..

purvi : maine abhi sir se hi suna hai ki hamre jo daya sir hai...woh gana bohot accha gaa lete hai

rajat : kya? gana aur woh daya sir

abhi : haan daya bohot acche se gana gaa leta hai

purvi : toh abhi sir ke liye dedicate karne ke liye song kisko gana chahiye?

tarika : daya ko

daya : ye ye...galat hai...mujhe bhi speech dene ke liye bolo na...mujhe kyu alag task ?

rajat : kyunki aap abhi sir ke liye bohot khas ho...toh unke liye itna toh banta hai na

daya : (smile)

(slow tone) tere jaisa yaar kahan kahan aisa yarana yaad karegi duniya tera mera afsana

all : yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...wohhhhhhh

abhi's eyes were moist

daya : (fast tone with smile)  
tere jaisa yaar kahan kahan aisa yarana yaad karegi duniya tera mera afsana

meri zindagi sawari mujhko gale lagake baitha diya falak pe mujhe khat se uthake

yaara teri yaari ko maine toh khuda mana yaad karegi duniya tera mera afsana abhi : mere dil ki yeh dua hai kabhi dur tu na jaye tere bina ho jeena ye woh din kabhi na aaye tere sang jeena yaha tere sang mar jaana yaad karegi duniya tera mera afsana

duo : tere jaisa yaar kahan kahan aisa yarana yaad karegi duniya tera mera afsana

after this song all were clapping...but duo was so silent both were having fresh tears in their eyes...and just hug each other & cried...while seeing this everyone's eyes become moist...

daya was first to separate from hug

daya :nahi boss... aaj rona nahi hai (& he wiped his buddy's tears which was still flowing)

abhi : mmmm

purvi : thanks to daya sir hum logo bhi apni awaz ka darshan dene ke liye..

daya : thanks to you mujhe gane ki oppurtunity dene ke liye

rajat : haan ...sir aap dono ki bonding uske upar ye song ...dil bhar aaya

shreya : exactly

sachin : aap logo ki ye bonding dekhke hume bhi bohot accha lagta hai...chot kisi ko lagti hai aur dard kisi ko hota hai...hum sab ki taraf se aapki dosti ko mai salute karti hoon...

purvi : ab bhuk lagi hai khana kha le

all : haan

pankaj : tumne toh mere mooh ki baat cheen liyi...

rajat : ek min ek min...purvi kya mai bhi abhi sir ke barein mein kuch bol sakta hoon

ACP : why not rajat ?...abhi hum duty pe nahi hai...abhi hum just ek family hai...yahape kisiko kuch puch ne ki jarurat nahi hai

rajat : thanks sir

ACP : go a head

rajat : maine aaj abhi sir ki bohot tarif suni hai...aur aap sab log ye bhi kehte hai ki mai bhi abhi sir ki tarah dikhta hoon...meri shakal abhi sir se kafi milti hai...abhi sir ne humesha hum logo ko support kiya hai...isliye mai aaj abhi sir se promise karta hoon ki aaj se sirf meri shakal hi unse nahi milegi balki mai puri koshish karunga ki mera kaam bhi unse hi mile...mujhe bas abhi sir jaisa hi banna hai...agar mai unke jaisa ban gaya then that's will be great success of my life..  
abhi sir aaj aap meri inspiration ban gaye

abhi : mai toh chahta hoon ki tum mujh jaisa kabhi mat bano...humesha mujhse jyada kabil banne ka socho

rajat : aapke jaisa banna hi mere liye badi baat hai sir

pankaj : abhi chale khana khate hai

shreya : ruko ruko...ek cheez toh hum bhul gaye..

purvi : ohh haan cake...

nikhil : ye raha cake...

abhi : itna bada

daya : DCP sir ne laya hai

abhi : kya ?

DCP : kya hua tum itna shock kyu ho rahe ho?

abhi : sir sachme aapne mere liye cake laya...

purvi : started singing...  
bich raat ko jagaye fizul ki baatein banaye hamesha late hi aaye phir bhi blame kare

rajat : bich raat ko jagaye fizul ki baatein banaye hamesha late hi aaye phir bhi blame kare

tarika : bina kuch kahe jo dil ki baat samajh le

shreya : jab bhi mile ek tight hug jarur de

sachin : bina kuch kahe jo dil ki baat samajh le

freddy : jab bhi mile ek tight hug jarur de

daya : i wish tere jaisa dost i wish tere jaisa dost i wish tere jaisa dost hoooo sabko mile

all : i wish tere jaisa dost i wish tere jaisa dost i wish tere jaisa dost hoooo sabko mile

purvi : dinner pe mile breakfast tak baatein kare

rajat : ek topic pe das mug coffee bhi kam pade

freddy : kabhi choti choti baaton pe jhagadne lage haan choti choti baaton pe jhagadne lage

daya : kabhi panga ho toh seena tan ke danga ye kare

all : i wish tere jaisa dost i wish tere jaisa dost i wish tere jaisa dost hoooo... sabko mile

all started dancing ...

daya : ye lo knife...ab is bade se cake ko kato...bohot bhuk lagi hai tumhare teddy ko

DCP : teddy ...? ye teddy kaun hai..

all : haan sir teddy kaun

daya : ko...ko...koi nahi...mai toh bas aise hi bol raha tha

DCP : DCP chitrole se chupana immposible...batao abhijeet kaun hai ye teddy

abhi : (pointing finger towards daya)

DCP : hahaahha hahhaahh ...daya ko teddy bear bhi bolte hai...hahhahh hahahha

this time ACP & Salunkhe too laughed badly

rajat : so cutee

tarika : kitna pyara naam rakha hai abhi tumne daya ka

shreya : haan tarika

purvi : awww daya sir teddy ki tarah hi gussa hoke baith gaye

abhi : bas bas bas...tum logo mein se kisiko bhi hak nahi mere bhalu ko aise chidhane ka

all laughed on bhalu

abhi : i mean ise teddy bear sirf mai hi bula sakta hoon...aur agar galti se bhi tum logo mein ye topic nikla na...toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...chahe woh koi bhi ho (looking at DCP , ACP & Salunkhe too)

all become quite...now daya started

daya : haan ab samjhe..mujhse uljhe toh boss tum logo ko toh...(and he started wistling)

DCP : ab cate katne ka irada hai ya nahi...

abhi cut the cake

All : happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear abhi/sir happy birthday to you

abhi feed cake to everyone...all have great fun... daya was continously eating cake...

abhi : abe bas kar yaar abhi khana bhi khana hai

daya : kya yaar boss...ab tumhara birthday roj roj toh nahi aata...khane do na

abhi : bhalu tu kabhi nahi sudhrega

daya : sudharna hai bhi kisko...mai aise hi thik hoon (again get busy in eating)

pankaj : kya mai bhi aapko help karu

daya : aao aao ...abhi tak half cake bhi nahi khatam hua

purvi : mujhe bhi

shreya :mujhe bhi

purvi : aur mujhe ?

abhi : jao jao tum bhi khao...

purvi : ye lijiye sir aapke liye cake

abhi : mujhe nahi chahiye

purvi : daya sir ne diya hai...woh abhi khane mein busy hai na...isiliye woh aapko uthakar waha nahi leke ja sakte

abhi : ohhh...(and he take)

.  
freddy : abhi khana kha lete hai

ACP : haan chalo chalo...hume ghar bhi jana hai

tarika : khana lag gaya hai...sab log aa jao

all went daya sat beside abhi

abhi : waise daya tu abhi khana kha payega ?

daya : koi shak

abhi : mere liye bhi tune cake purvi ke hathon bhej diya...cake khane mein tum itna busy ho gaye the ki mujhe cake dene ke liye bhi nahi aaya...

daya : maine toh purvi ko nahi bheja

purvi : sir woh...haan sir daya sir ne nahi bheja tha...par hum sab log kha rahe the aap akele yaha baithe the toh mai le aayi...pehle aapne mana kiya isliye daya sir ka naam liye toh aapne fatk se kha liya

daya : abhi ki chamchi...dekha tumhare abhi sir bhi mujhse darte hai

prvi : huuhhh

abhi : mai koi darta warta nahi hoon...mujhe bhi cake khana tha

daya made face

all laughed

abhi : DCP sir thanks

DCP : mujhe nahi pata ki tum log jab duty pe nahi hote toh ye sab karte ho...nahitoh mai bhi tum logo ke sath hi rehta

ACP : kya baat hai sir...aap sudhar gaye

DCP : matlab kya hai tumhara?

ACP : kuch nahi sir...mujhe accha laga

DCP smiled

all laughed all enjoyed

...the end of the story...  
thanks ...PRERNA:)


End file.
